Second Chances
by CiaraMorgan
Summary: Emma comes back from Europe, but she isn't alone. Things have changed for everyone. What will happen as Mathew and Emma meet up again. Sully and Michaela are expecting another child, but their lives are crazier than ever will they be able to slow down.
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman or its characters.

So this is my first Dr. Mike fic and I'm kind of nervous about it because I know that most people either liked Emma or hated her. But I always wondered what would have happened if Emma came back. So this is about that and it takes place after Season Six but its kind of AU. I've changed some things and will continue to change some things, but I hope you guys like it. And I promise that it'll get more exciting as the chapters go on and they'll be more Sully/Mike interaction as well. Just a lot of background information needs to be taken care of first. Please review, Ciara.

Mathew helped Dr. Mike out of the wagon she was now in her sixth month and she was still trying to do everything, but they were all trying to make her slow down. Andrew had explained that she had to be more careful because her age caused her to be more prone to miscarriages. After her miscarriage she had been a little more accepting of help from Andrew and everyone. It seemed like the whole town was looking after her.

"Mathew, I'm fine you could go back to work or maybe go over to Grace's for some breakfast." She smiled. "Grace just hired a girl to help her. She's quite pretty."

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She nudged him. "Go on, maybe you could bring me back some apple pie."

"Pie at this time?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Mmmm… with maple syrup."

Mathew wrinkled his nose. "All right. I'll be back in a little bit."

He walked through the side alley into Grace's Café. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello _Sheriff_," she said handing him a cup of coffee. "I'll have Kirsten get right over to you." She winked walking off to finish cooking up breakfast.

A pretty blonde walked over her blonde hair braided and coiled tightly in to a bun at the nape of her neck. She had bright blue eyes and porcelain skin accented by her flushed red cheeks. Flashing him a sweet smile she stood across from him.

"Morning, Matew," she said pressing a kiss on his cheek.

He cleared his throat taking off his hat. "Morning."

She smiled. "What can I get you this morning?" she asked in her sweet Polish accent.

"Eggs and bacon."

She nodded. "I'll have it right over."

"Thank you," he said. As she walked away he studied her and he realized that he had met even courted girls for almost the past two years, looking for Ingrid. He had found her in Kirsten. It was almost painful sometimes to look at her because she reminded him so much of Ingrid. Everything he had wanted he had found in her and that made him propose a month ago and now she was happily planning their wedding for next month. His mind reeled back to all the girls who he had courted or been forced to meet. There had been none that fit him as perfectly as Kirsten. Gorgeous and sweet she was what he had been searching for ever since he had lost it. She made him smile with her kind words and open heart. The way she volunteered at the school and always took Katie from Dr. Mike whenever she could. They were going to start a family right away. His dream had been postponed for two years, but now he was getting the woman he loved and a family just like he had always wanted. Then he had found a letter Colleen had gotten from Emma informing her of the death of Gilda St Claire. No one had made him feel like Emma had. It was all so confusing because he hadn't felt the same about Ingrid as he did Emma, but he had felt something and it was just as real. Denying it had proved impossible. There was nothing he could do from thinking of her and missing her. No one made him laugh or smile as much as Emma had not even Ingrid.

Ingrid had been so sweet and she just made his heart light up from her kindness and goodness just like Kirsten. Emma was wild and determined but had a caring nature about her. Never once had she pushed him like everyone else. She had let him feel everything he felt from Ingrid's death yet at the same time make him feel more alive than he ever had. It just was too soon after Ingrid's death. He kept comparing Emma to Ingrid and it had been futile. He knew that now, but Emma wasn't coming back and it was time to move on. Kirsten was here and she loved him. He loved everything about her and that was enough for a good marriage.

Emma sat on the train, holding Cassidy against the right side of her and Lily in her arms. For the past month they had been traveling, and now that she could see the Colorado landscape again she felt her hope rejuvenated. She had never thought that one place could be considered home but as she traveled around the world with Gilda St. Claire she realized that the only place in the world that she could claim to be hers was Colorado Springs. The town had been against her, but she had never given up and finally she had pushed through her past and proved herself. For some reason she had felt that there was still more and that Gilda St. Claire could provide it. Shortly after she had arrived Gilda had met a dashing man, Stephan Rezelli, in Greece who she fell madly in love with. They had married soon after finding out Gilda was pregnant with Cassidy and a year after Cassidy's birth Lily had been born. Stephan had taken Gilda out on a boat ride and a storm had capsized the boat. Their bodies were found three days later. Emma was left as the guardian of the two small children and according to Gilda's will the head of the children's estate. After two years in Europe, Emma had realized that there was nowhere she was happier than home. But as she saw the Colorado Springs train station her mind was only consumed with one thought Mathew Cooper and her stomach was doing somersaults left and right. She caught her reflection in the mirror. It was dark outside; she had bribed the conductor to make a special trip out to Colorado Springs that night. What she was going to do when she got there she wasn't sure, but now that she was here paying him to take her back was starting to seem more appealing. The train rolled to a stop and she took a deep breath. She stood up holding Lily against her chest, rubbing the infant's back.

"Cassidy," she whispered. "We're here."

The small toddler's eyes opened and she yawned. "We're here!" she repeated. Her blonde curls bounced up and down hitting the shoulders of her dark blue dress rapidly. "Emma we're here!"

Emma laughed. "Yes, I know. What do you think?"

"Its dark," she said furrowing her brow.

"Well, maybe you can see better when we get outside." Emma yelled after Cassidy as she ran ahead. "Hold my hand!" Cassidy folded her arms and glared at her. "Cassidy Claire you hold my hand or I'll put you back on the boat to London."

"No!" she screamed, crying. "Please Emma don't leave me."

Emma bent down and placed a kiss on the small girl's forehead. "I won't I promise." She held her hand out and Cassidy latched on tightly now. The conductor was waiting for them on the platform.

"Is there someone coming to pick you up?" he asked, holding Emma's hand as she got down.

"No, no one. We'll manage thank you again."

"I at least need to bring your luggage somewhere, Miss."

"Would you just leave it with Horace? He runs the telegraph office." She took a look at the clock and sighed. "I hope he's still up."

He smiled warmly at her. "Oh I'm sure he is and if not he won't mind waking up for such a beautiful woman."

Emma laughed. "I look better in the moonlight I guess."

He unloaded her luggage and Horace yawned not really listening as the conductor piled the luggage into his office. He didn't notice a young brunette with two small children walking towards Bray's General store or that Dr. Mike was just closing up.

"Come on Ma, Sully won't forgive us if he comes home and you aren't in bed yet," said Mathew practically pushing her out the door.

Brian was waiting in the wagon with Katie. "Katie's tired too."

Michaela laughed. "All right, I can't fight all of you." Mathew helped her up into the carriage. He saw a figure walking towards Mr. Bray's that looked like Emma. He shook his head in disbelief as he mounted his horse. "Mathew, are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to sleep at your house tonight. In case Sully doesn't get home."

"All right."

Emma knocked loudly on the store door. "Mr. Bray," she called. The light of a candle slowly descended and Emma gulped as she heard him grumbling as he got closer to the door.

The old man opened the door and stood stunned in the doorway. "Emma?"

She shifted Lily in her arms, trying to hold a collapsing Cassidy and an infant was proving tiresome. "I was hoping that you might be able to put us up for the night. If it's trouble I can go to Hank's."

He noticed the two girls and shook his head. "No, I just I'm surprised to see you." He let her in locking the door again.

"Well, I just thought it was time to come home."

He nodded. "I would say its past time."

She noticed her desk was still where she had left it, but Cassidy was practically falling asleep and there was time to talk about particulars later. "Do you mind if I get them settled first before I explain myself?"

"You don't have to explain yourself, but I'll show you upstairs." He grabbed her bag and told her to watch her step. "Do you need anything for the baby?"

"Don't go to any trouble."

"I have a shallow basket and some bedding downstairs. I'll be right back." He slowly moved away and Emma had changed the two girls into their nightgowns by the time he had returned. Emma set Lily into the basket and thanked Loren graciously.

"Do you want a cup of tea or something?" he asked.

"I can make it, though," she said. She heard him mutter something under his breath as he went downstairs. She laughed glad to hear that he hadn't changed. After boiling some water she handed him a cup and they walked back out into the main room. Gesturing to the desk she smiled at Loren.

"Does that mean my old job's still waiting?"

He grumbled. "I guess so." He pulled his robe tighter. "Store hasn't been the same since you left anyway. I suppose I could let you back."

"I'd appreciate it, but I promise we'll find a new place to stay in the morning."

"No hurry," he said under his breath. "Does Mathew know you're back?"

"No," she whispered.

He nodded. "Well I'm going to go up to bed." He went to walk away when Emma's voice stopped him.

"They're not mine, Loren. They're Gilda's."

"I didn't ask."

"I know, but I'm just saying."

He nodded lighting a candle on the side of the stairs for her before climbing up the rest.

Emma leaned back against her chair. She had sat there for days watching customers go in and out purchasing stuff while they looked at her with disdain. The looks had changed but it was the contemptuous looks that had stayed with her the most. Things had changed now and she was coming back with a different view on the world. She had seen things that most people in this town had only read about. Through her fashion she was going to bring the world to Colorado Springs and in turn she would have her family again. Dr. Mike, Sully, sweet Brian, Loren, Miss Grace, Dorothy, and Mathew they were all here and their love had been the only thing that had carried her through everything. It had been what called her back like a beacon that shone across the Atlantic into her window in Rome. _Now I'm home_, she thought, running her fingertips along the bolts of cloths. Tomorrow there was so much to do.

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Emma's Return

Thank you all, so much for your reviews. The more reviews I get the easier it is to write. I've waited awhile to put up the next chapters because I wasn't really sure how I wanted them to enfold. It's still a lot of background stuff but the next series of chapters will be getting into the heart and excitement of the story. Please review! And I hope you all enjoy this. :)

Kayleerenea- yes they're Gilda's children. Hopefully you still think it's a good s/l by the end.

Cadenthais- yep Emma knows about Katie. Emma was at the baby shower and was there after Katie was born too.

LynnEGib: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this next part.

Lalame: I miss the show too. I wish they would put it back on.

Disclaimer: I do not own DQMW or any of its characters.

Michaela placed the bowl of porridge on the table and stood back watching her children. Mathew was teasing Brian, and Katie was happily clanging her spoon in her empty bowl. She sat down watching as Mathew leaned back and stared out the window. The light had left his eyes and Michaela couldn't remember the last time she had seen it. Emma had brought his green eyes sparkling to life and when she left slowly his eyes had dulled like aged copper. Before she had hoped that Kirsten was the answer, and until now she had thought she was.

"Mathew, Kirsten and I are going to discuss the rehearsal supper at Grace's at lunch today. Why don't you join us?"

"Whatever you guys want is fine," he said stabbing his oatmeal.

"Well, what about your wedding supper. Do you have any preferences? Do you want meatloaf like Horace did?" she asked with a smile.

He laughed. "Honestly, Dr. Mike, whatever you two thinks best. Meatloaf or poison soup will be fine."

Michaela shook her head and sighed. "All right." Katie gleefully smashed oatmeal all over her dress. "Oh Katie!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "What have I told you about wearing your breakfast?"

"I sorry," she said her eyes welling up with tears.

Michaela groaned and picked her up. "It's all right. Let's go find you a new dress, hmm?"

"Ma, I can do it," said Brian, pushing his bowl away.

"No," she motioned to the door with her head "you and Mathew ride into town. We'll be right behind you."

Mathew nodded. He tousled Brian's hair. "Come on, little brother. Don't want you to be late for school."

Emma placed a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table and cut one up for Cassidy.

"Now Cassidy, try not to get it all over you," she said, picking a crying Lily up. "Shhh Lily, you'll wake Mr. Bray."

"Too late for that," he said, pulling on his suit coat. "Aw let me see her. Your bacon's burning," he said, taking Lily from Emma. He rocked the infant gently. "Well, aren't you just a sweetheart."

"Who you?" asked Cassidy, chewing on her pancakes.

Loren could barely keep back a smirk at the girl's frankness. "Mr. Bray."

"I Cassidy," she held out her gooey fingers.

He laughed shaking her small hand. "Well how do you do, Miss Cassidy." Happily she squirmed and giggled in her chair. Loren chuckled to himself.

Emma smiled as she set the bacon down on the table. "I hope you don't mind me fixing breakfast, Mr. Bray."

"Of course not. I'm just not used to it happening is all. I usually just go over to Grace's."

"I just wanted to get dressed and settled before I saw everyone again."

He took a bite of the bacon. "Well, you better hurry because the store's opening in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" she exclaimed. "Oh," she put her hand to her head sending flour flying everywhere.

"And I know they'll be plenty of ladies looking for you to sew them a new dress for the sweethearts dance coming up next month."

"Oh," she gasped. "Cassidy, come with me. We have to get you washed."

"But 'ancakes!" she exclaimed sticking out her small lower lip.

"Oh, I'll watch 'em. You go get ready." Loren pretended that it was hardship, but Emma knew Cassidy all ready had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

Emma bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Bray." She hurried up the stairs and pulled out a deep purple dress that had a modest v-neckline and was adorned with bits of lace. Quickly she did her hair and found a caplet for herself and then one for Cassidy. She hurried down the steps just as Loren was opening the door. Dorothy was the first one at the door.

"Loren I need more paper for my press. Preston needs some pamphlets printed up special for that author who's coming to town." She stopped and stared at Emma. "Emma!"

Emma smiled. "Hello, Miss Dorothy."

"Why when'd you get back?" She turned to Loren. "Have you been hiding her, Loren Bray?"

He shoved his hands into his vest pockets. "Nooo," he said, walking behind the counter. Cassidy was sitting, painting with some watercolors Loren had given her, and Lily was situated in a baby carriage.

"I just got in last night. Mr. Bray was kind enough to let me stay."

"Well, as soon as you get settled you let me know. I'd love to do an article on your trips to Europe." Loren handed her the paper. "I'm right next to Dr. Mike's you remember, right?" She laughed. "That's a silly question. Oh Lord, what does Preston want now? Bye." As quickly as she came in she was gone.

Emma sighed smoothing out her skirt. "What do you think?" she asked twirling for Loren.

"With a dress like that you'll be making me have to add on for all your orders."

Emma smiled. "I meant what I said. I'm going to go look for somewhere for us to stay today. I'm sorry about last night."

Loren nodded. "It was a bit of start to be woken up in the middle of the night. But you didn't have much choice, now did you." He noticed Mathew walking towards Grade's. "Why don't you all go for a walk before the store gets busy? No one should be coming in for a bit. Maybe stop by Grace's?" He helped her with her caplet. "Now go on."

"Did you do this?" she asked, noticing Lily bundled up in the carriage.

"Consider it a welcome home present. You can't carry a baby and a toddler at the same time now can you? Now go on," he shoed her out the door before Emma could even finish putting Cassidy's caplet on.

"Do you want to go see the meadow, Cassidy?" asked Emma. She nodded skipping out the door. "Maybe we can get some hot chocolate at Grace's after." Cassidy twirled about happily. "Careful, hold my hand." Cassidy reluctantly held onto Emma. Emma pushed the carriage with one hand while she stooped slightly on one side to maintain contact with Cassidy's diminutive hand. They made it to the meadow, and Cassidy danced around happily, singing as she ran through the leaves. A lone wolf came running through and before Emma could stop Cassidy, the girl was running up to it and playing with it.

"Cassidy, stop!" screamed Emma, rushing towards her and holding Lily close to her chest.

Sully was already kneeling next to Cassidy, talking to her quietly. "It's all right, Miss, he's friendly enough," he said patting Wolf's head.

"Sully, it's me, Emma," she said, looking at him with a thoughtful laugh. "Do I look that different?" She stroked Cassidy's hair.

Sully couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought they would see Emma again and he knew Mathew had thought the same. "When'd you get back into town? Does Mathew know?"

Emma laughed. "Why's everyone keep asking me that?"

Sully laughed. "I wonder." He noticed the sadness in Emma's eyes. "Why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee at Grace's?"

"Hot chocolate?" asked Cassidy.

"Sure, my little girl Katie might be over there too. Maybe you two could play." Cassidy started running not waiting for anyone else. Sully ran after to her, picking her up. "You've got to wait for your Ma."

Emma was all ready caught up with Lily nestled in the carriage. "She's a bit of a handful."

"Not Ma, _Em_-ma!" corrected Cassidy.

Sully laughed. "Sorry."

"Cassidy," sighed Emma.

"You've got your hands full all right, Emma," said Sully as Cassidy squirmed. He put her under the crook of his arm and twirled around with her. Cassidy giggled.

"I know."

"Its good, you're home," he said, placing Cassidy in a chair then holding one out for Emma.

"I hope so."

"Emma!" exclaimed Grace rushing over.

Kirsten looked up at the sound of the name that she had heard Mathew speak several times. A beautiful woman with dark chocolate locks and roseleaf complexion sat opposite Sully with two small children. The little girl got up and Grace took her hand.

"Would you like to help me make a pumpkin pie?"

Cassidy looked at Emma. "Go ahead just do as Miss Grace says."

Emma sat and listened as Sully told her all about what had been happening how Michaela was expecting another baby.

Grace watched all her pots simmering.

"Kirsten why don't you go on over to school and see if Miss Teresa needs any help. I've got things covered here."

"All right," said Kirsten taking off her apron.

Cassidy kept stirring the thick pumpkin batter unsuccessfully, but she was determined. Grace laughed.

"Why don't you have your hot chocolate now?" Grace settled the cup down on the counter. Cassidy drank it and then stood next to Miss Grace.

"Miss Grace, can I have more?" she asked.

"Just a minute Cassidy."

Cassidy watched Miss Grace with curiosity. "What's that?" she asked pointing to a boiling pot.

"That's my stew for lunch. Now don't touch." A customer called to her. "I'll be right back. And I'll get you your hot chocolate."

Cassidy glared at her and adamantly put her hand on the burner. She screamed in pain.

"Cassidy!" exclaimed Emma, rushing towards her.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry," said Grace. She covered her mouth in horror at what had happened because of her inattentiveness.

"No, it's all right. Cass let me see," she said. Cassidy clutched her hand.

"We'd better take her to Michaela," said Sully.

"Sweetheart, you'll be all right. Sully's wife is a real doctor, and she'll take good care of you."

Cassidy sniffled. "It hurts."

"We'd better get her there quick. So she can wash it out." Sully picked her up and. Emma followed him as Sully ran towards the clinic.

"Michaela," he yelled.

"Sully?" asked Michaela noticing the child in his arms and the brunette rushing behind him."Emma," she whispered.

Please review!


	3. To Love is to Let Go

Mathew put his hat on as he walked towards the clinic. He wanted to see whether Sully was back yet and if Dr. Mike wanted to join him for lunch. He saw Emma rushing into the clinic.

"Emma!" he yelled.

"Matew!" yelled Kirsten.

"Kirsten," he said.

"Are you coming to lunch with Dr. Mike and me?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," he said, taking his hat off. "I don't think I can I promised I'd help Sully."

"Oh, he was in the café with Emma before."

"Emma?"

"Yes, I hear him call her that. She's is quite beautiful, and she had two babies."

Mathew looked confused. "She did?"

"Yeah."

"I got to go check on Dr. Mike. I'll see you later." He touched her arm before racing towards the clinic. He barged in.

Dr. Mike was standing next to a small girl that looked to be a year younger than Katie. "What happened?" he asked.

"Cassidy here had a nasty run in with Grace's stove. Didn't you, sweetheart?" asked Michaela.

Emma came out from the backroom with a basin of water. "Hello, Mathew," she whispered.

"Emma," he whispered. "When?"

"Last night, Mr. Bray put us up. These are Gilda's daughters Cassidy and Lily."

Mathew smiled. "I'm Mathew."

Cassidy bottom lip quivered. "Emma's Mathew?"

Emma gave Cassidy a stern look. "He's not mine Cassidy, but this is Mathew."

"I heard you hurt your hand?" he said.

She nodded. "It hurts."

Dr. Mike started bandaging her small hand up after applying some salve. "Emma, why don't you and Mathew go get some cookies from Grace's I'm sure that'll make Cassidy's hand feel a lot better."

"Chocolate chip?" she asked, wiping her eyes with her good hand.

"Of course," said Emma, placing a kiss on her head. She held Lily against her chest. "Mathew?"

"Yea," he put his hat back on "I'll bring you back something to eat too, Dr. Mike."

"Oh no," she said then paused "Perhaps a corn muffin if Grace has any."

"A normal craving?" teased Sully.

Michaela glared at him.

Mathew walked out after Emma. "Is this Lily?" he asked.

"Yes, isn't she beautiful?" Emma kissed the top of her head. "It's been hard on Cassidy, her parents' death. But for Lily she doesn't know any different. She's a perfect angel." Mathew nodded. "Would you like to hold her?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "Sure." He cradled her in his arms. "It must be hard," he paused "taking care of two small kids by your own."

"I've never been happier. I miss Gilda. We became real close, but if she had to leave me she couldn't have left me with anything more precious."

"You'll get to be a mother like you always wanted."

"It's frustrating some time. I feel like I keep messing up."

"Why?" asked Mathew stopping right before Grace's entrance.

"Its just Cassidy is so out of control. No matter what I do I feel like its wrong." Emma gently stroked Lily's cheek. "She likes you."

Mathew smiled. "You think?"

"Mmm… I know so. You've got a way with the ladies Mathew Cooper." She smiled deviously. "Then again you've always have."

"Nah, you just think so."

"I saw how all the girls in town looked at you they hated me for stealing you."

"I thought I was the one who stole you."

"Nope, I knew what I was doing."

"That made one of us," he said staring down at his boots.

"Mathew," said Emma. He looked up at her. "I'm glad to be back. A lot's changed."

He nodded. "I've missed you," he said cupping her face.

"I've missed you too," she said, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Mathew," said Kirsten, waving at him. "Miss Grace says that she's going to make a chocolate soufflé for the rehearsal dinner. What is this?" she asked.

"I'm Emma," she said, holding out her hand.

"No, I meant the soufflé. I know who you are. Is this your baby?" She touched the baby's cheek and the looked confused at Emma. "Where's your husband?"

"Kirsten," admonished Mathew.

"I'm not married the two girls are my wards." Kirsten still had a confused look on her face although she was trying to hide it. "They were the children of my deceased friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know."

"Kirsten, I'll be right there." Mathew pushed her back towards the café.

"Emma," he said going to explain.

"No it's all right, Mathew. We're still friends. I'll go get those cookies, Cassidy'll be waiting." She hurried off towards the café with tears welling in her eyes.

Emma set up the basinet in front of her desk and watched as Robert E and Sully started unloading the crates of cloth and lace that she had brought with her. "Thank you," she said.

"How's Cassidy doing? Grace feels real bad."

Emma smiled. "It wasn't her fault. Cassidy and trouble are one in the same."

"Well, she says she going to be by real soon and be sure to guilt her into buying a dress for the sweetheart's dance."

Emma laughed. "Oh I will."

Sully watched her put Lily in the bassinet and smiled. He was glad to see her happy at last. She was getting what she had always wanted motherhood and a business. "Michaela, been by to see you yet?"

"Dr. Mike?" she asked, looking up still smiling. "No, not yet. Why?"

"I just figured with Cassidy and then her shortage of dresses lately. She'd be banging on the door before you even opened."

Emma laughed. "Maybe I'll go see her later and take her measurements. It must be hard to manage the clinic and take care of herself."

"She's been taking it easy, Andrew's cousin, Henry, just arrived and he'll be visitin' till the spring. He stays there all day with Michaela and then takes over in the afternoons. He's a little green, but Michaela just rests in a recovery room to make sure he's all right."

"I didn't see him there yesterday."

"He was probably having coffee with Andrew."

Emma nodded. Someone yelled for Sully and he excused himself, leaving Emma to start setting up her fabrics. She was unrolling a beautiful beaded navy blue lace when Michaela walked in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed immediately at the bolt of cloth. "Oh this is gorgeous. Is it from Europe?"

She nodded. "I picked it up in Milan. It would make a beautiful bodice for your dress."

"Oh I don't know if I can think that far in advance," she said resting her hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Well you come a few days before the dance and I'll make you up something beautiful."

Michaela smiled. "I wouldn't want to waste the lace, but Colleen would look gorgeous in this."

"Is she coming home soon?" asked Emma as Lily began to cry.

"She should be home next week."

"Well, send her right over." Emma rubbed Lily's back.

"I will. She'll be happy to see you again."

"I've missed her too. You both were always so kind to me." She swayed slightly trying to soothe a colicky Lily. "You all must be so happy about Mathew finding Kirsten."

Michaela sat down in a rocking chair. "Mmm… she's a sweet girl. No one has a complaint about her."

"Nothing like me, huh," said Emma, laughing slightly.

"I wouldn't say that. Different, but not in as many ways as you think."

"Well Mathew loved Ingrid, and from what I've heard Kirsten fits that mold. I'd break that mold." Emma tried to smile, but she could feel some tears formulating in her eyes.

"Oh, Emma." She gave her a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel, but don't lose hope. Sometimes things aren't what they seem."

"Emma," said Kirsten walking in with a basket. "Miss Grace sent over muffins and cookies. She think it help your little girl."

"Oh thank you," said Emma propping Lily up on her chest while she grabbed the basket.

"I- was wondering if you make my wedding dress?"

Michaela jumped in immediately, "Kirsten, Emma's really busy with all the sweetheart dance dresses."

Emma stopped her. "No, I'd be happy to. It can be my wedding present."

"No is too much. I pay."

"We'll work out the details later. Let me take your measurements." Emma handed Lily to Michaela. "Do you mind?"

Michaela smiled. "No, not at all."

Emma took a deep breath before she turned around. She whispered, "If you love something, let it go."

Carefully she took Kirsten's measurements, while Dr. Mike played with Lily. Emma flipped through a few books with Kirsten and had her pick out the fabrics and designs she liked. By the end of the hour Emma was ready to shed more than a few tears.

"I must get back to work, but thank you."

Emma nodded with a small smile. "I'll take your final measurements two weeks from today."

She nodded before leaving. Dr. Mike stood up, handing a sleeping Lily back to Emma. "Why don't you bring the girls over for dinner tonight? I'm cooking a pot roast so come at your own risk, but we'd love to have you over."

"Thank you, Dr. Mike, but I wouldn't feel right."

Michaela smiled sympathetically. "I understand, but the offer still stands. If you need a ride out or anything-."

"Thank you, Dr. Mike maybe next week?"

"I'll count on it," she said, walking away.

Michaela sat down brushing out her hair and Sully came over taking the comb from her. He picked up her hair and gently brushed it out. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Michaela let out a sigh. "It's Emma, I feel as if I might have judged her too harshly at first."

Sully nodded. "Why?"

"She's going to make Kirsten's wedding dress as her wedding present to them."

"What?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I know," she said. She took his hand and stared at it. "I couldn't believe it. If you could have watched her Sully as she helped Kirsten pick out the fabric and design. I swear she wanted to cry and cower away, but she stayed smiling and laughing. She made Kirsten feel like a princess, draping fabric over her." Michaela sighed. "Maybe, I'm wrong. Maybe all Emma wants is friendship from Mathew."

Sully helped Michaela into bed. "I think Emma wants Mathew to be happy."

"But how can she love him if she's willing to give up so easily?"

"Some people aren't fighters like you," Sully teased.

Michaela glared at him. "I only fight for what's right."

"You fight because you want to be right," he said, kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I am right."

He kissed her more passionately. "Mmhmm," he said kissing her collar bone.

"I'm surprised you still find me attractive," she murmured as she kissed his lips roughly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, rolling over so she was now on top.

She bent down and kissed a scar on his chest. "Say it again."

He groaned slightly. "You're beautiful."

"Again," she whispered looking up at him as she continued to kiss his chest.

"You're-," she cut him off capturing his mouth with hers.

Please Review, tell me what you liked or didn't like.


	4. A Ride in the Woods

Here's the next part! I hope you guys like it.

Emma rolled over in bed and saw that Cassidy was gone. She groaned tossing off the warm covers and grabbed her wrapper. Quickly she looked downstairs before hurrying outside. The moon was full and bright, but cast no warmth down onto the cold Colorado night. The lambs wool lined moccasins she had slipped on were warm but the wind nipped at her legs as the skirt of her dress flew up in the breeze. The weather had only gotten colder in the past week.

"Cassidy!" she called when she got to the meadow. It was clear enough for her to see, but she stumbled as she ran across the meadow.  
"Whoa," said Mathew catching her before she could fall. Emma's hands instinctively grabbed onto Mathew's shoulders as she caught her balance. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I just tripped over," she said Cassidy's doll lying on the ground. "Cassidy, have you seen her?" She picked up the doll stroking its hair.

"She's sleeping over there by that tree. She was crying pretty badly when I found her. I was just letting her sleep for a bit when I saw you."

"Its cold out she should be inside," said Emma walking past him towards Cassidy.

"She's fine. I put a blanket around her." He watched as Emma knelt next to the little girl. "I was going to bring her home, but she looked so peaceful."

The smile on Emma's face was a loving and laughing one as she looked at the small girl and then at Mathew. "Peaceful describing Cassidy is rare."

Mathew sat down next to her. "Then just sit and relax."

"I should take her back-," said Emma getting up.

Mathew sensed her uneasiness. "Emma stay no one's around. We haven't gotten to talk."

"Mathew, I want you to be happy."

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" he asked, leaning against the oak tree.

"I just-," she stared at her hands. "It's stupid. I shouldn't."

"I missed you. You were off seeing the world, but all I could think about every time I went into Mr. Bray's or past the saloon or the boarding house was you. I thought I saw you so many times."

"I saw you in every Parisian's face when I got to Paris," said Emma. She shivered slightly staring off at the moon. It was hard for her to speak because there was so much for her to say that she just couldn't. Her eyes fell on his kind lips and hard jaw line and the way his eyes lit up in the moonlight. "I missed you too."

He watched as she leaned back against the tree next to him, shivering slightly. "You cold?" She nodded. He draped his coat around her. "Why did you stop writing?" he asked as they watched the homogeneous night sky.

"I couldn't."

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Why didn't you?"

"I wrote back."

"But you never wrote first."

"I didn't know what to say."

"Anything! I just wanted to hear from you!" she exclaimed standing up. She grabbed Cassidy and shook her head. "I just wanted to know you still cared." Leaving Mathew in confusion she stormed past him across the meadow.

"Emma, wait!" he yelled. Quickly he chased after her, running in front of her to force her to stop.

She was holding Cassidy tight against her chest, clutching her for security. "What, Mathew?"

"I need to talk to you."

"We are talking." She pushed past him.

"I mean I miss us- really talking," he said running backwards as she walked briskly towards the store. "Come on Emma."

"What do you miss? After all I'm just the dumb, ugly whore who you played around with till you could find something better." She shook her head. "I was never good enough for you." She corrected herself, "I mean good for you. Hell, I mean both. Good night, Mathew." She opened the front door and slammed the door. Gently she collapsed into the rocking chair. Her voice lulled Cassidy back into the security of her dreamland and the gentle hug off the little girl eased Emma's aching heart.

Mathew stood outside the door watching Emma cry herself to sleep until the sun started to stream through the town. Then he went over to Grace's and sat in a chair with nothing but his conscience and his heart for company. His mind yearned for sleep, but his spirit was burning and his mind reeled with his qualms. Kirsten's voice filled his head telling him how beautiful the dress Emma was making her was and all the bows that were on it. All he could think of as she spoke was Ingrid and how excited she had been about their wedding. How desperately she had feared that it would never happen. How she had pleaded with him to take help from Dr. Mike and his pride had stopped him. His pride had killed Ingrid's happiness. Ingrid had been an angel and he knew he hadn't deserved her love. She had been perfect. He lost her. Perfunctorily he walked towards the graveyard and fell to his knees by Ingrid's grave, weeping.

"I loved you and you left." He slammed his fist against the grave until the rocks turned red from his blood.

"Matew!" yelled Kirsten. She ran towards him and hugged him. "Stop it! What are you doing?" She held him sobbing.

Mathew held her closely. "You're here, you are here."

"Of course," she said. "We meet the Reverend for breakfast."

"I forgot," he said, breathing into her hair. Unable to breakaway just yet he stood there feeling the soft blonde strands beneath his fingertips and her small frame against his own body. She was here and then he smelled the distinct smell of yeast and flour. He broke away. His senses restored him to reality. Ingrid had always smelled of soap and clean linens. The difference was small but distinct. Stiffly he stood up and then helped Kirsten up. He touched her chin and smiled. Ingrid and she were so similar, but he loved Kirsten for herself not for Ingrid. Kirsten and Ingrid weren't the same.

"Reverend!" called Kirsten, hurrying over to him. He was all ready walking down the church steps.

"Kirsten," greeted the Reverend as she took his hand.

"Morning, Reverend," said Mathew, walking over with his hat in his hands.

"Good morning Mathew."

"Have you two set a date?"

"November 18th," said Kirsten, staring adoringly into Mathew's eyes.

"Right before Thanksgiving. I think that will be perfect," said the Reverend as they walked into the café.

"Oh I must help, Miss Grace. I'll be right back," she said, smiling at Mathew as she hurried over to a busy Grace

Mathew sat down and let out a soft sigh. He squeezed his hat gently before placing it on the table.

"Mathew, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He sighed again. "I just can't believe I was lucky enough to find a girl as wonderful as Ingrid again."

"Ingrid was very special, but so is Kirsten."

"I know," he said, staring at his hat.

"It's just hard to forget, isn't it?" The Reverend rested back into the chair.

Mathew shrugged setting his coffee cup down. "I just gave up trying to forget."

"Reverend, I'm sorry but Miss Grace she feels ill. I can't talk today."

"Oh that's all right. You two can stop by any time and we can talk together."

"Thank you. I'll get your breakfast right away," she said squeezing the Reverend's hand.

A child's laughter lilted through the air and drew Mathew's attention to the entrance where Emma and Loren were walking in with the two girls. Cassidy was dancing about with a metal tiara on her head. Emma soon accompanied her laughter and handed Lily to Loren. She picked Cassidy up and danced about with her until they reached their table.

"Is that Emma?" asked the Reverend listening to the laughter and the sound of their feet dancing.

"Yeah and Cassidy. They were dancing."

"Those two little girls are lucky to have her," said the Reverend. "It was extremely generous of Emma to take those two girls in."

"Yes it was."

"Reverend, mind if we join you?" asked Loren.

"Not at all."

"Reverend," said Emma, bringing Cassidy over. "This is Cassidy." Cassidy climbed up onto his lap.

"Hello, 'Everend."

"Well, hello."

"Do you like my tiara?" she asked staring up at him.

"Cassidy," said Emma.

"I can't see it Cassidy. See God knew that I didn't need to see anymore so he took away my sight."

Cassidy took it off and closed her eyes. "But it must be dark!" She opened her eyes. "I don't like the dark."

The Reverend laughed. "Well, it is dark, but I've gotten used to it." He smiled. "I've learned to use my other senses like touch. May I see your tiara?" The Reverend took it from her gently

"Well it's gotta lot of pretty jewels doesn't it."

"You can see!" she exclaimed. "You lied."

The Reverend laughed. "No, I can feel them. Close your eyes and touch it."

Cassidy touched it and smiled. "I can."

Emma relaxed a bit as she watched the town accept her children. They fussed over them and cooed as Cassidy sang to them. When Dr. Mike and Katie walked in Emma couldn't help but smile. Katie had grown so much and looking more like Sully and Dr. Mike every day. Katie came running over with a book held tightly in her hand.

"Mathew, look!" she exclaimed showing him the book.

"What's this?" he asked lifting her up onto his lap. He took the book from her. It was a children's story book with a bunch of fables in it. "Did ma just buy this for you?"

"No, Grandma sent it." She took it back. "Will you read it to me?"

"Yes, but later. I want you to meet someone," he said. Emma smiled warmly. "Katie, this is Emma. Emma knew you when you were just a baby."

Emma smiled. "You've gotten even prettier since the last time I saw you."

Katie giggled. "Thank you. You're pretty too."

"Thank you."

Dr. Mike walked over and smiled. "Katie, why don't we show Cassidy your swing at the church?"

Katie nodded and the two girls hurried off running towards the churchyard.

"Dr. Mike I'll watch them. Why don't you have some breakfast and rest?" asked Emma.

"I'm not that hungry yet, besides we'll be right back," she gave Emma a smile before heading after the two girls.

Emma sighed sitting down. The Reverend and Loren were discussing the purchase of paint for the church, leaving Mathew and she in awkward silence. "So, do you have your suit all picked out for the wedding?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nah, I'll just wear one of suits from Boston. It doesn't really matter."

"Mathew, I wanted to apologize for how I acted when you first told me about Kirsten and you," she said, looking him into the eyes. "I want you to be happy and that's all that matters."

He took her hand gently. "Emma, I'm sorry about last night. I want us to talk."

"All right," she said, standing up. "But not now. I need to get to work."

Dr. Mike and the girls came running back to the café. Michaela collapsed in the chair. "Well, now I am ready for some apple pie."

Grace laughed. "Dr. Mike it's not even nine in the morning, my pies are still baking."

"Pancakes?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do," said Grace, walking off.

"Emma, I told the girls if it was all right with you that Cassidy could come with us to work today."

"That's fine with me, but are you sure? Cassidy gets into trouble real quick."

"It'll be fine besides they've been doing well together."

"How about I take them this morning and then you can take 'em after lunch," said Emma.

"Agreed as long as you come to supper."

Realizing that fighting with Dr. Mike was a losing battle Emma decided to relent. "I'll think about it."

"Emma?" said Becky.

Emma turned around and smiled. "Becky, how are you?"

"Great, I just wanted to talk to you about making me a dress for the dance?"

"Oh, OK." Emma stood up with Lily in her arms. "Loren, will you bring the girls back after they finish their breakfast?"

"I suppose," he said, stabbing his eggs.

"Thank you."

"I'll be by about noon to pick the girls up," said Dr. Mike as Grace set down a slice of her pecan pie. "Oh and some sausage if you wouldn't mind Grace."

Emma settled Lily into the bassinet. "So, did you have a color in mind?"

"Not really, I just-."

Emma was turned around holding a book of her designs. "What?"

"Its just Andrew's cousin, Henry, he's new and Colleen asked me to go with him. We're all sort of friends but I just wish he would see me as-."

"More than a friend?" offered Emma. Becky nodded. "Well, what's Henry's favorite color?"

"I don't know. I think red."

"Well, then how about this," asked Emma holding up a bolt of reddish black satin. It reminded her of the first dress she made for Gilda. That had been the beginning of an end, but now she was back where she wanted to be.

"Oh it's beautiful, but it's just not me."

"I think you'll be surprised at how you it'll be. Sometimes it's fun to wear something you wouldn't normally wear."

Colleen walked over with a sterling hair clip. "I think you should take Emma's advice and we could do your hair up," she said, smiling.

Becky smiled. "All right."

Emma took her measurements as Colleen and Becky whispered and giggled like the school girls they had been not too long ago. "I've got a long list of orders, but I'll start making it as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Emma," said Becky.

Emma leaned back against the shelves as Becky and Colleen left. All she was left was a pile of clothes to mend and a fussing Lily. Cassidy and Katie were soon rushing in with Loren and business picked up. By the time she had gotten the girls settled and tended to a few customers the pile of clothes were still lying on her desk untouched. Quickly she started working and before she knew it Dr. Mike was in the store with Sully to pick up the girls.

"Emma," whispered Dr. Mike, interrupting Emma's trance.

Emma pricked herself as she finished a stitch. "Ow," she held her fingertip to her lips "Hi, Dr. Mike. Sorry. I just can't seem to find the bottom of this pile."

"Getting settled in at first can be daunting."

"Things'll settle down in a bit," said Sully, picking the two girls up under his arms.

"Oh, no I hope they don't. It's wonderful," said Emma with a smile. "And a bit exhausting."

"Well, I'm going to take these two out to the wagon," said Sully. "I'll see you out there," he said, kissing Michaela's cheek.

"I'll be right there."

Michaela picked up Lily gently. "She's beautiful."

"I wish I could say thank you," said Emma, touching Lily's cheek.

"You can," said Michaela. "This baby is as much yours if not more than Gilda's. You'll be surprised how much she'll grow to look like you. She'll talk like you and smile like you. She'll be yours because you love her."

Emma smiled, kissing Lily's head. "Thank you, Dr. Mike." She pulled her shawl tighter. "I'll be by around four to pick them up."

"Make it five and come for dinner."

"I just-."

"You're going to have to say yes eventually," said Dr. Mike, walking out.

Emma laughed sitting back down to take another stab at the pile of clothes. She heard the clock chime one thirty and yawned stretching out her arms. She had made a formidable start.

"Emma," said Mathew.

"Hi," she said. Her eyes glanced up at his sending flutters throughout her stomach.

"You ready for that talk?" he asked, taking his hat off.

"Oh, I really need to finish this. It's just not a good time."

"Emma, this can't wait besides it'll be waiting for you when we get back." He stared down at her with his piercing green eyes, praying that she'd say yes. He had borrowed a horse from Robert E's and couldn't wait to take her riding. With that look her last thread of resistance snapped and she stood up.

"All right, but I got to be to Dr. Mike's by four to pick up the girls."

He smirked. "You won't be late, I promise."

She grabbed her coat and followed him outside. He went to help her into the saddle but she was all ready up on the horse before he could.

"I'll race you," she challenged. Her eye glimmered with mischief and anticipation.

Mathew laughed. "I didn't think you liked to lose."

"I don't," she spurred her mare forward, leaving a stunned Mathew in her wake.

Mathew chased after her as they stampeded through the slightly frosted fields. The wind was chasing after Emma and hitting Mathew squarely in the face. He smiled as he saw her look back grinning at him. Kicking his hose forward he caught up to her as they burst into the woods sending a flock of birds flying upward. Quickly he pushed past her horse and raced towards the edge of the wood line. As he slowed his horse down he hit his head against a branch that was jutting out, sending him backwards off his horse. He heard Emma scream his name.


	5. Friends: First and Foremost

"Mathew!" she exclaimed jumping off the side of the still walking mare. "Oh my God," she crouched next to him lifting his head into her lap.

"I'm OK," he said, sitting up.

"We need to get you to Dr. Mike," she said, placing her handkerchief to his forehead.

"Emma, I'm fine," he said, standing up and getting back on the horse.

"Just because your pride's wounded doesn't mean you have to be rude." She got back up into the saddle and kicked the mare forward.

"Emma, wait," yelled Mathew. He caught up with her at the cliff. She was walking away from him, but stopped at the far edge of the cliff. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Emma shrugged. "It's all right."

"No, I just-," he looked out over the bluffs and sighed. "I just feel like I can't get anything right lately."

"Maybe you're trying too hard."

He breathed out remorsefully and twisted his heel in the dirt. "I just wish that I knew what I was trying to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep trying to make everything work, but I don't know how I want it to work." He turned back towards the far end of the cliff. "I don't even know what I just said."

Emma dropped to the ground and tugged on his hand. "Come here." He sat down next to her and she took his hand gently in hers. "Sounds like you're confused and scared. Maybe you've got cold feet?" He looked at her and then the ground. "Mathew, that's normal, but you have a beautiful fiancé who adores you. You two will have lots of babies and-," she took a deep breath "live happily ever after. That's what you want isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about that. I just wish things were different."

"Me too," she said. He put his arm around her and they stared out over the land.

The feeling of her frame against his was a missed pleasure and he realized how different being next to Emma was compared to Kirsten. Emma was strong and sultry with womanly curves, while Kirsten was slight, but still strong. Kirsten's body had a familiarity to it that he found comforting and well-known. He wasn't sure which he preferred more and realized he needed to stop comparing them because it was as hard to compare them as it was to compare night to day. "How do you like having Lily and Cassidy?"

"I love it." She looked up at him her brown eyes filling with love and excitement. "I miss Gilda and I wish things could have been different, but I thank God every day for giving them to me."

"Has it been hard?"

"Cassidy is a terror. I think I'm going to have to grow eyes in the back of my head to survive."

Mathew laughed. "Is it like looking in the mirror?"

Emma smirked. "Sometimes, she reminds me of myself so much. She's really having a hard time adjusting."

"Was Gilda real close to them?"

Emma thought about it for a moment before she answered. "She was their mother, but she had her life. She loved them and spoiled them."

"Being a mother requires selflessness."

"When did you get so smart?" She stared up at him her cheeks and her lips reddened by the sharp wind.

He touched her cheek. "When I realized how stupid I was."

She felt her heart racing, but couldn't tear her eyes away from his. "When was that?"

"When?" He went to kiss her but she stood up.

"I think we'd better get back." She walked back towards the horses and mounted. Mathew got up on his horse. "Mathew, I want you to be happy and I know Kirsten can give you that. So friends?"

He smiled. "Friends." She grabbed his hat and raced away. He sighed. "Friends," he whispered before chasing after her.

Michaela sat in the rocking chair on the porch humming to Lily. Sully was leading the girls around on Flash in the paddock. Cassidy and Katie had become inseparable. She had expected some quarrel to break out in the afternoon but so far they seemed to compliment each other perfectly. Colleen was in the kitchen cooking with Andrew and Brian was finishing up some homework. Mathew would be coming soon and then the whole family would be there. She sat the tip of Mathew's hat coming up from behind the hill and smiled standing up. Then realized it was on Emma _not_ Mathew. Fear gripped her for a moment until she saw Mathew following fairly far behind. They stopped by the edge of the paddocks.

Emma turned in the saddle to see Mathew riding up next to her.

"Who won?"

"You had a head start."

"You were the one who was so slow to follow."

"Oh really?" he asked jumping down. He grabbed Emma pulled her to the ground. He tickled her relentlessly.

"Mathew, stop!" she screamed through bouts of laughter.  
"Not until you admit you cheated," he said his body hovering over her.

Colleen, Andrew, and Brian joined Michaela on the porch confused by the screaming.

"Ma?" asked Colleen.

Michaela motioned to where Mathew stood over Emma.

Colleen smiled. "Come on," she said, pulling Andrew back inside.

"Its good to have Emma back, isn't it?" asked Brian.

Michaela put her arm around him. "Let's hope."

Emma stared him up in the face. "I-," Mathew stopped, giving Emma time to turn the tables. She leapt up knocking him backwards. She sat on top of him, smiling "Won."

He laughed, staring up at her. His hat shadowed her face sending spurts of light ricocheting through her eyes. "For now."

She stood up, holding out her hand. "That'll do."

He took it and stood up. He watched as Emma ran her hand along the mare's face.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"Why?" asked Emma, kissing the mare's muzzle.

Mathew shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Emma look adoringly at the mare. "Because I just bought her."

"Well I think you should name her Zephyr because she's like the wind."

"Zephyr it is," said Mathew, touching the mare's head.

"You don't have to name her that, I just."

"Emma, I like it."

"Good. Come on girl, let's get you cooled out."

Michaela watched the two walk back with intent interest as Emma stroked the gray mare's neck, noticing how Mathew couldn't take his eyes away from her. Sully pushed the two girls inside.

"Brian can you go help them get cleaned up?"

"Sure," he said walking inside.

"What'd you looking at?" asked Sully, following Michaela's gaze.

"Do you think Mathew should marry Kirsten?"

"I think that's for Mathew to decide."

"Oh, Sully I just want him to be happy."

Sully smiled touching her cheek. "He's going to have to do that himself. You can't do it for him." She looked off at the barn where Mathew and Emma still were. "But I have a feeling you'll still try."

Michaela smiled. "I'll try not to for you."

"Good." The aroma of dinner wafted through the kitchen window. "Colleen cooked tonight, I guess."

Michaela hit him playfully. "I helped."

Sully put his arm around her waist leading her inside.

Emma and Mathew walked in still laughing.

"That's Mathew's," said Katie pointing at Mathew's hat on Emma.

"Oh," said Emma, taking it off quickly and handing it to him. "I just borrowed it for a bit. I almost forgot."

"Thief," teased Mathew into her ear.

She hit his arm. Brian walked over smiling. "Welcome home, Emma," he said. She gave him a hug.

"Thank you, it's so good to be back in Colorado Springs. How's school?"

"Next year I'm going to Denver to college. I want to be a writer."

"That's great, Brian. You still working for Miss Dorothy?"

"Yea, but I've been working on a book too."

"I'd love to see it sometime."

Colleen walked over with Andrew. "Emma, this is Andrew my husband."

Emma smiled, taking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Andrew laughed nervously. "All good things, right?"

"For the most part."

"I can't wait for you to see our house," said Colleen, taking Emma's hand and leading her towards the table.

"It must be gorgeous."

"Pa, built it for us," said Colleen looking adoringly at Sully. "Took some convincing though. He wouldn't let us hire him so Andrew decided he was going to build it."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were the carpenter type," she said.

Andrew laughed. "I'm not, Sully found me one day with a terrible blueprint and a hammer."

"I realized that if I wanted Colleen to have a husband and a house I'd have to build it before Andrew tried to and killed himself."

Emma laughed. "Did you ever finish Preston's house?"

"Nope," said Sully, whittling at a piece of wood.

Michaela started placing the food on the table. "Preston's still off trying to rebuild his fortune."

"You ought to go into business," said Emma.

"Maybe some day," said Sully.

"You're staying for dinner, right?" asked Mathew.

"If you don't mind," she said to Michaela.

"I was planning on it."

Soon they were all gathered around the table. Katie was sitting in a chair with a pile of books underneath and Cassidy was in Katie's old highchair. Food was passed quickly around and the room was full of voices. Michaela sat back smiling at the scene. The picture of her family all around the large table brought a smile to her lips. Her mind raced through the years reminiscing on all the times Mathew had been sitting there. A person changes so much as they grow up and age, but their smile stays the same. Had his smile been that bright the other night when Kirsten had been sitting next to him? _No,_ she thought with a shake of her head. She was over analyzing and misconstruing things that weren't hers to interpret in the first place. Only Mathew could judge his happiness and Emma might be Mathew's best friend but Kirsten would be the best wife. _There was a difference_, she concluded, stabbing at her mashed potatoes.


	6. Night Visit

Hi everyone thank you all so much for your generous reviews. Here's the next two chapters I hope you enjoy them. Please Review!

Disclaimer: Just a repeat, I do not own DQMW or any of it's characters.

Sully walked towards Robert E's to see if he was busy. Michaela was busy at the clinic and Flash needed a new set of shoes. He walked purposefully with the pony obediently following behind him. He saw Mathew and Robert E talking. Mathew had his hand on the back of the mare that Emma had been riding yesterday.

Robert E looked up as Sully approached. "Morning Sully." He turned back to Mathew. "You want to buy this mare too?" Robert E shook his head and sighed. "What do you need another horse for? A wedding present?" asked Robert E.

Sully shook his head. "Kirsten's scared of horses."

"She's not for Kirsten. I just want the horse, all right?" said Mathew shoving the money into Robert E's hand.

"Fine," said Robert E shaking his head as Mathew stormed off. "Isn't the wedding still a month off?"

"About," said Sully leaning against Flash. "It's too early for cold feet."

"I don't think its cold feet." Robert E grabbed Flash's bridal and walked her towards the back. "New shoes?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yea," said Sully staring off at Mathew who was mounting his own horse, while the mare stood still beside him. Sully walked quickly over to Mathew. "Mathew, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Mathew. He was clenching his jaw. "Everyone's just been harassing me about everything."

"Are you sure it's them?" asked Sully.

"What?" asked Mathew.

"Sometimes, when we feel guilty about something, it can seem like-."

"Sully, I am not doing anything wrong."

"I didn't-."

"I got to go," Mathew turned sharply and kicked his horse on with Zephyr close behind.

Sully stood in the dust staring off at the man who had become his son. He was so angry and so lost. All Sully wanted to do was take his hand and show him the way, but he knew that wasn't the way for Mathew to find his heart. As he saw Kirsten in the café and Emma playing with Cassidy in the street, Sully wasn't even sure where he would lead him if he could.

Michaela cleansed some of her medical instruments talking to Henry who was busying himself with putting away the new order of medicine that just came in.

"So you've used this Cheyenne medicine quite often?" asked Henry.

"Yes ever since the epidemic when I first came to town." She sighed putting the scalpel back in it's proper place. "I wish that I had known about it sooner. I might have done something for Loren's wife."

"I'm sure you did everything you could," said Henry laying a comforting hand on Michaela's shoulder.

Michaela gave him a gracious smile. "Thank you." There was a soft knock on the door. "That'll be Emma. Would you mind fetching some bandages from the upstairs closet? I forgot to bring new ones down yesterday."

"Of course," he said, hurrying up the stairs.

Michaela opened the door and smiled as Emma balanced Cassidy on her hip and a basket of clothes on her other arm.

"I finished all that mending you needed. I meant to get it to you yesterday, but then I got so busy. Sorry about it being late."

"Late?" asked Michaela, taking the basket. "Emma, I told you not to rush. I figured you'd get it to me sometime next week. I appreciate it, though." She stepped back so Emma could come in. "Now, Miss Cassidy let me take a look at your hand." Emma placed Cassidy down on the examination table.

"Dr. Quinn, did you want the-," asked Henry but stopped when he saw Emma. Colleen had told him Emma was beautiful and he was happy that Colleen wasn't wrong. The dark blue dress she had on offset her skin tone and ma19de the curvature of her features stunning. There was a warm grace about her that was offset by a fiery swirl in her eyes. He could tell she was a tempestuous woman.

"Oh Henry, this is Emma Bowen. Emma this is Dr. Henry Cook."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. She smiled sweetly and held out her hand. Holding his gaze she studied him carefully. He had a on a stylish black suit with a gold vest inside, but it matched him whereas it wouldn't match most of the men she knew. Henry was tall with dark hair that was neatly combed and dark eyes that a hint of blue in them. It was easy to see how Becky would fall for him.

"The pleasure is mine," he said, shaking her hand. "I am glad to meet another one of Colorado's most beautiful women."

Emma blushed. "I don't know about that." Dr. Mike cleaned the burn on Cassidy's hand. "How do you like Colorado Springs?"

"I like it more and more. It's beautiful."

"Mmm… easy to fall in love with," said Emma. She heard Cassidy whimper. "Sweetie, it's all right." She held the other hand in her own. "Is it all right, Dr. Mike?"

"Oh, it's fine. You are a brave girl, Cassidy." Michaela smiled. "I think perhaps you deserve a treat?" She wrapped the bandage around Cassidy's tiny hand and tied it off.

Cassidy looked at Emma for approval. "Please?"

"I suppose since you were so good for Dr. Mike." She shrieked in excitement and Emma caught her before she jumped off the table. "If you're not careful, missy, you're going to be Dr. Mike's most frequent patient." Emma put Cassidy's cape back on when the door burst open.

"Dr. Mike, it's my pa. He's real bad off, stallion got to him. Can you come right away?" asked Carl Louis.

"Of course."

"Dr. Quinn, perhaps I should go? Its nearly noon now," said Henry.

"You wouldn't know how to get back. I should go," she said, pulling on her coat.

"I'll go with him, Dr. Mike. You take Cassidy for that piece of pie and we'll be back before dark," said Emma.

Michaela went to argue, but she was too fatigued to make the feeble protest. "All right."

Michaela watched with uncertainty as Henry helped Emma up into the wagon and then got on his own horse. There was something in the way that Henry looked at Emma that had caught her attention. He was enraptured with her. Michaela knew that as soon as Mathew noticed what she had that he would be furious with jealousy, especially if Emma returned Henry's sentiments.

Emma watched with interest as Henry finished suturing a gash on Mr. Louis' face. The sun was setting and if they didn't hurry they would never make it home before dark. She let Mrs. Louis fuss over her as a distraction while Henry finished up. Mrs. Louis was a nice woman, but Emma's patience was wearing thin as she listened to her talk about baking a pecan apple pie. Then she was force fed it until she thought she was going to be sick.

"I'm all set," said Henry, holding out his arm for Emma.

"Thank you, so much Mrs. Louis. The pie was lovely."

"Do you want a piece to take home, dear?"

"Oh no, thank you. I'm sure Mr. Louis will want a few pieces for himself."

"I'll be back in the morning to check on him," said Henry.

Emma unconsciously leaned against him feeling the weight of the day sink in. She had been up at three working by lamplight on the work she had neglected the day before. With a little help from Henry, Emma got on the horse that the Louis' had let her borrow.

"Long day?" he asked as they rode back.

"Mmm…"

"It must be hard caring for your daughters and running your business."

Emma laughed. "Becoming a mother hadn't been my agenda since I left Colorado Springs, but the best thing Gilda could have done for me was give me those girls." She squinted to see where to make the turn in the dark. "Now, tell me what do you really think of Colorado Springs?"

"It's different. I think once I get use to it, I'll like it a lot. I just haven't really had anyone to show me around."

"I can't imagine Colleen as anything but the perfect hostess and Becky?"

He laughed. "They both have been wonderful. They spent two days teaching me how to ride when I first got here, but besides Grace's café and the church. I haven't really had time to see anything else."

"You should make time."

He let out a remorseful sigh. "I feel like I have so much to catch up. I'm actually older than Andrew but I took some time off before going to medical school."

"It's hard catching up. It feels like I'll never get ahead."

"You have a successful seamstress business though and you've traveled all around the world."

Emma shivered as the wind started bite its way through her woven shawl. "I suppose, but I'm far behind in respect in this town." She sighed. "See my pa wasn't a real nice man. He used to beat me and my ma well she told me that I wasn't good for anything except pleasing men." Emma squeezed the reigns between her gloved fingers. "So, I ran away and proved her right for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"I was one of Hank's girls for a bit. It wasn't my proudest moment in life, but I did what I had to. Mathew and Dr. Mike they showed me that I was better than that." They saw the lights of the town and slowed the horse down. "I suppose you'll think different of me now."

Henry stopped the horses in front of the bridge by the church. He got down and held out his arms to catch Emma as she dismounted. She politely thanked him and bid him goodnight.

"Emma, wait," he said, hurrying after her and catching up with her at the center of town. "Sorry, I was just shocked." He let out a few hyper breaths. "You seemed as if you had always had such a good life. The past is the past and we've all done things we're not proud of."

"Well, good night."

He kissed her hand gently. "Good night."


	7. Trusting You

Emma walked with Dr. Mike and Colleen towards Grace's with the girls running ahead.

"Oh, Emma, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I wish I could, but I promised Loren that the girls and I would have dinner with him."

"I know he doesn't say it but Loren is grateful for having you live with him. He's been lonely for awhile."

"He's been so kind to me. You all have."

"Well, we're glad to have you back," said Colleen, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist.

"At one time you wouldn't have been," teased Emma.

"What do you mean?"

"When Mathew first brought me home, you despised me."

"I didn't think I was that obvious," said Colleen, blushing.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"So am I," said Colleen.

Michaela smiled as the two girls laughed while they walked into the café. _How things have changed,_ she thought, as she watched Grace's little boy, Evan, chase the girls. Soon Colleen would be having children too and would join her at the clinic with her own medical degree. As different as things were now in a couple years they would be even more different.

"Well, you'll have to come to dinner this Saturday that way you can stay late."

"Yes, and why don't you let me take the girls. You can pick them up in the morning at church," said Michaela.

Emma's smile dropped and Colleen squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?" asked Colleen.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I don't think I'd be welcome at church, Dr. Mike."

"Of course, you would," said Colleen.

"The Reverend adores you," said Grace, setting down three plates of food for them.

"We'll all be there for you," said Michaela.

"I just don't feel right about it."

"I promise you. It'll be fine," said Michaela. "You come in the morning with Loren."

"No one will dare go against _Loren_," said Grace, smirking as she walked away.

Emma stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. She had chosen a gray blue cotton dress decorated with bits of lace for her first church service. It was respectful and refined. Dinner at Colleen's had been the most fun she had had in awhile. A night away from the girl's had been refreshing, although she missed them all ready. Henry had ridden with her back to town, insisting it wasn't safe for her to ride alone. What he thought he was going to do without a gun or any experience of the territory, Emma didn't know, but it was thought that counted. Now she stood in front of the mirror wishing she had never agreed to go through with this. The town might have agreed to speak to her as far as commerce, but she was sure they would find her unacceptable for their church. She walked down the stairs and Loren was getting ready to go.

"I'm off to church now. I'll be back later."

Emma fastened her shawl with a gold brooch. "I'm coming with you," she said, walking towards him.

"You're what?" he asked.

"If that's all right?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Its just you never-."

"Dr. Mike and Colleen think I ought to and so does Grace. Will you take me?"

"It'd be my honor," he said, holding out his arm for her.

She stuck close to his side as they walked over the bride. Dr. Mike had just gotten there and Mathew had his arms full with the girls. Cassidy was swinging herself around as she held onto his hand while he balanced Lily against his chest. Loren squeezed her hand as Emma finally caught folk's attention.

"I'll leave you with Dr. Mike and Mathew while I go talk to-," he cleared his throat "to some people."

"All right," she said, smiling as Mathew turned around. He was trying to get Cassidy to let go of his hand.

"Want me to take Cassidy?"

"No you take Lily. Cassidy and I are going to have a talk," said Mathew stooping down some so Emma could take Lily from him. He grabbed Cassidy and carried her off towards the meadow.

Emma watched as Mathew settled her down and kneeled next to her. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but when he came back there was one well behaved girl sitting on his shoulders.

"We're all set," he said, placing Cassidy back on the ground. She had on a lavender colored dress and coat with white boots.

"You haven't been causing trouble, have you Cass?" she asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "Carry me?" she asked Mathew.

"All right."

Before she knew it she was walking aside Loren with Dr. Mike and her family in front and Mathew behind her. The comments she heard though made her blush a deep crimson and only the squeeze of Loren's hand and the warmth and strength of Mathew's body behind her kept her going.

"I don't know about this," she said to Mathew as he put Cassidy down on the pew. "They hate me. They might think I'm good enough to shine their shoes, but that's it," she whispered.

He waited for her to sit down before sitting down next to her with Dr. Mike on the other side. Brian was sitting with the three children in back of them. She had her hand on the seat of the pew and he gently put his hand over hers.

"You're going to be fine."

She was thankful for his support and wished the warmth of his hand never left hers, but as she glanced around the church, it was evident that there were many people who were not happy to see her. Their looks of disdain crept into her heart and she let a tear fall down her cheek. Shaking her head slightly so that a stray hair fell from her coiffeur, she dismissed the thought. _I don't need their approval. I don't need them._ She kept trying to convince herself of this lie, but the fact was she needed their approval or at the very least she wanted it. Before she could think more on it, the service was over and people were filing out.

"Michaela," called Sully. He was standing with Brian and the girls who were clamoring all around him. "I'm going to take 'em down to the pond, all right?"

"All right," she called back.

"I'm going to go with Sully," said Mathew, giving Emma a gentle smile before hurrying over to the group.

"I'm going back the house to start cooking. Would you like to come?" asked Dr. Mike.

Emma smiled. "Dr. Mike haven't you had enough of me yet?"

Michaela smiled wrapping her arm around Emma. "Not yet."

Emma laughed as she helped Dr. Mike up into the wagon and then handed her Lily. Emma climbed up and took Lily back as Dr. Mike sent the horse charging forward.

"So are you excited about the sweetheart's dance?" asked Emma.

Michaela gave a reminiscing smile of satisfaction. "I can't wait, but I don't know how much dancing I'll be doing."

"I'm sure you'll be out dancing everyone."

"You're coming, right?"

"No one's asked me and I don't really want to go with anyone," she stared off at the tree line.

Michaela sighed. "Church went well," she said, hoping to change the subject to a brighter one.

"Dr. Mike, they all hated me. I thought they were going to drag me outside and tack me to a cross and burn me like I was a witch."

"Oh, Emma."

"No, they just won't ever accept me," she said, piercing her eyes shut to suppress her tears.

Dr. Mike pulled the horses to a stop in front of the homestead. "Come inside, you're shaking. We need to talk." She held Emma around the waist as they walked inside. Emma placed Lily down in the cradle Dr. Mike had ready for the new baby. Dr. Mike took Emma in her arms. "They will accept you. It's just going to take awhile."

"I know I'm not as good of a person as you or Miss Dorothy. I'm not as smart as Colleen or as pretty but-."

"Oh, Emma," said Dr. Mike, rubbing her back. "You mustn't think that way."

"It's true Dr. Mike and I saw it in everyone's faces today."

"You saw it mine?" Emma shook her head. "Or Sully's? Or the Reverend's? Or Mathew's?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know."

"You saw it in people who need to make someone feel small to make their selves bigger." She brushed a few hairs away from Emma's face. "It took Jake pulling out a perfectly good tooth from my head to start earning respect from this town."

"I thought Gilda had been that for me."

"She has, but the rest is up to you. Emma once this town sees what a wonderful woman you are and how big your heart is they'll accept you. They accepted Myra, they accepted me, and they'll accept you."

"It's just," she paused, drawing in a desperate breath "every times they look at me with that disdain and disgust I see my mother's eyes staring at me." Her breathing eased. "I thought I had escaped my past, but it just keeps haunting me. Maybe I should go back to Paris."

Dr. Mike got and put a pot of water on for tea. "Emma, you can run but you can't hide from this."

"It just feels like it'll never be over."

"And it won't till you find peace with yourself."

"I think Sully's been rubbing off on you, Dr. Mike," teased Emma.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a slight grin, sitting back down.

"I trust you Dr. Mike and if you say it'll get better." Emma took a deep breath. "I believe you."

A/N please review!! I love reading them so much. Next chapter is Sweetheart's dance.


	8. Sweetheart's Dance

A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Sorry I haven't gotten the next chapters up sooner, but I had some writers block. I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters.

The warmth of the morning air had left the homestead and now the fire in Dr. Mike's room was burning hard, giving off external heat. The Sweetheart's Dance was tonight and every girl in Colorado Spring's was in upheaval getting ready for it or helping girls getting ready for it. Dr. Mike smiled at Emma and Colleen. Emma was just finishing Colleen's hair and was primping the delicate lace of the dress.

"You must be so happy to be on break from medical school," said Emma, redoing Colleen's hair slightly.

"I was happy to get to leave early. The professor let me leave before Thanksgiving because of Ma and the baby. He knew grandpa."

Michaela walked over and put a hand on Colleen's shoulder. "I'm glad you're home." She laughed. "At my size I could be having this baby any day now."

"Now you're turn, Dr. Mike. Sit down," said Emma as Colleen got up and checked on Lily.

"She's so beautiful, Emma."

Dr. Mike watched as this time Emma took the compliment. "Thank you. I can't get over it sometimes." Emma neatly did up Dr. Mike's hair and massaged some rose water into her shoulders and neck.

"I can't wait to have my own. A couple more years," she said. "I'll have my medical degree from Harvard this summer and then I'm going to do my practical with Ma."

Emma smiled. "You'll be an unstoppable team," she said, kneeling down next to the bed and pulling out a package. She handed it to Dr. Mike. "I wanted you to have this for tonight." Dr. Mike took out the gown and gasped at the exquisite detail of the navy blue silk dress that had accents of the navy blue beaded lace Michaela had admired. "I'll take it in for you afterwards but I wanted you to feel beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said hugging her tightly.

Emma gently pulled it over Dr. Mike's head and did up the back. "Perfect." She gently turned Dr. Mike around so she could look in the mirror.

"And I got you this," said Colleen, fastening a sapphire clip into Dr. Mike's hair.

"That's mother's."

Colleen nodded, stepping back. "Grandma had given it to me before I left, but I want you to wear it."

Dr. Mike started crying. "I haven't felt beautiful in so long. Thank you, both." She hugged them tightly.

"Michaela, we're going to be late!" called Sully.

"Men do not understand these things," she said, wiping her eyes.

"The only thing extra they have to do is throw on a tie," said Colleen, grabbing her shawl and Dr. Mike's. "Emma, we'll wait if you've changed your mind."

"No I'm going to stay here with the girls and play dress up. I brought over some things for them to play with."

"I wish you would change your mind," said Dr. Mike squeezing her hand.

"I won't, though. Go on I'm just going to clean up in here and I'll be right down."

Emma sighed as she picked up the brushes and powders. She hurried down the stairs holding Lily tightly against so not to jostle her too much. The girls were sitting on the floor coloring. Andrew was just helping Colleen on with her shawl.

"Last chance," said Colleen.

"I'm going to be perfectly fine here."

"All right. Dr. Mike won't be too late."

Emma smiled. "Tell her not to hurry."

Andrew smiled at her once before closing the door.

"All right, girls! Are you ready to have our own dance?"

They shrieked with delight and Emma took them upstairs. She helped them into the dresses she had made them and then they helped her into a dress. They found a necklace and barrette they liked and made Emma put them on.

"You look pretty, mommy," said Cassidy. Emma smiled tears coming to her eyes. "You mommy too right?"

"Yes," she said, kissing Cassidy's head.

"Emma," called a voice.

It was Mathew. "Mathew, we're upstairs in Dr. Mike's room."

Mathew hurried up the stairs and opened it to see Emma in the most beautiful red dress. It was a tight fitting bodice that had sleeves which left her shoulders and arms bare. She had on white lace gloves that went up past her elbows. Her hair as loosely pinned with a garnet stone in the back. It was her eyes and lips that captured him most. Her eyes were bright and illuminating and her lips were naturally ruddy.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yea," he croaked and then cleared his throat. "Dr. Mike said you had the girls tonight. I thought you might like some help. I brought dinner from Grace's."

"That was nice of you. Girls do you think we can let him into our girl's night."

"I guess," said Katie.

"Mathew!" screamed Cassidy running into his arms.

"Well she's not hesitant," said Emma, laughing.

They had dinner after that and the girls both claimed a right to dance with Mathew. Lily was a little colicky so Emma rocked her gently by the fire, swaying her hips in time with the crackling of the fire. Soon Katie and Cassidy were sleeping by the fire and Mathew picked them both up carrying them upstairs to Katie's room. He came back down and Emma was still rocking Lily.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

She smiled. "Mathew."

He held her gaze as he wound the music box up. "I know you've been dying to dance."

She laughed. "How'd you know?" She held Lily on her hip and tried not to show her anxiety as Mathew placed his hand on her back and held her other hand as they danced slowly around the room. By the end of the song she was resting her head against his chest and he was playing with the edge of a curl on the nape of her neck. At first Emma didn't realize that the music had ended and it wasn't till the wind banged against the window that her trance was broken.

"Where's Kirsten tonight?" she asked, settling Lily back into the bassinet.

Mathew cleared his throat nervously. "Her Aunt took sick and she had to go see her for a couple weeks."

"Is her Aunt going to be all right?" asked Emma, putting a pot of coffee on.

"I'm not sure. Kirsten is supposed to be back in a couple weeks."

"You must be glad about that. She'll be back just a few days before the wedding then?"

"Yea, she's hoping her Aunt will be able to come with her."

"It must be hard, her not having any of her family here."

"Dr. Mike and everybody's been real nice. She said you've especially been nice. Thank you. Kirsten doesn't have many friends here."

"Well, I know how it is to be the outsider. I still am," she said, getting two cups and setting them on the table.

"Everyone loves you in town, everyone who matters."

"Well, I would argue with you, but I doubt I would win." She gave him a teasing smile. "Would you like coffee?"

He nodded. "Might as well. I doubt Dr. Mike will be back for a few more hours and I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"Well thank you, Sheriff, but I promise I won't steal your Ma's good silver," she said, grinning.

He laughed. "You know what I mean. There's been some miscreants roaming the area lately. Stealing and setting fires. Not sure whether they're renegade Indians or what." He shrugged. "I wouldn't feel right leaving you here this late with no one around."

"I know how to fire a rifle, so if you'd rather go home than don't worry about me."

He held the coffee cup in his hand. "Do you want me to go?"

She sighed, looking at him wistfully. "No."

"I've been reading this book Dr. Mike recommended. It's actually pretty good. Its called the Scarlett Pimpernell by Baroness Orczy. I brought it."

"Are you offering to read me a bedtime story, Mathew," she said, walking over to the chairs by the fireplace.

He laughed nervously. "No I just thought you might want to read it with me."

"What's it about?"

"An Englishman who helps save Aristocrats during the French Revolution. Its kind of a cloak and dagger novel."

"Sounds interesting. Do you mind reading it aloud?"

He grabbed the book and shook his head no. "Here, sit down," he said spreading out the blanket by the fire. He leaned against the chair and she leaned against him slightly as he began reading. She listened the rise and fall of his voice that was in synchrony with his breathing she closed her eyes as she was pulled into the world created by Baroness Orczy.

Mathew read the words carefully and when he felt Emma's breathing relax he saw her sleeping face. He stroked her hair laughing at how beautiful and out of place she looked in her dress as they sat on the floor by a fire. She looked fit for a Parisian salon not this country cabin. He kissed her forehead as he turned back to where he left off, until the fire lulled him into sleep as well.

Dr. Mike walked towards the crowd and smiled as Grace and Robert E greeted them.

"Dr. Mike you look beautiful. Did Emma make that dress for you?" asked Grace,

"She did, I told her it was a waste of good cloth, but I'm glad she insisted."

Robert E smiled. "You do look beautiful Dr. Mike."

"Thank you. I'm just hoping I can still dance." She smiled.

Sully held onto her waist. "Let's go find out," he said, leading her onto the dance floor. Michaela smiled as the song began. "They're right you know. I don't think you've ever looked so beautiful."

"Emma is a genius with fabric. You can barely tell I'm pregnant. I don't know how she did it."

"It's the woman not the dress," said Sully cupping her face. "You're glowing."

"I'm just so happy that God gave us another baby. I thought after two years."

He kissed her lips slowly. "It just took some patience. You think it'll be a girl?"

"I'm hoping for a boy for you."

He focused for a minute on the footsteps before answering. "A boy would be nice, but I have to say I love girls. Either way I'll be happy as long as you and the baby are healthy."

"I had a dream last night. You were teaching our son how to play baseball and Katie was all grown up practically, reciting her Latin lessons to me. We all looked so happy."

"We'll have that dream. I promise."

She leaned against him. "I know, but tonight I just want to dance and enjoy being Cinderella."

He laughed. "All right. Then let's dance." The music switched into a Virginian reel.

Colleen smiled as she watched her parents dance. Andrew squeezed her hand. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am. To have you and to have my family. It's not that I wanted my Ma to die, but since she did I can't imagine a better Ma than Dr. Mike."

Andrew smiled. "I can understand that. I wish I had someone like Dr. Mike when my mother died."

"It must have been so hard for you."

He smiled. "I managed."

"And now Dr. Mike is your mother. She thinks of you like her third son. I think you're her favorite-," she said with a devious smile.

"You think so," he asked, looking at Dr. Mike smiling.

She laughed. "Well, after Brian of course."

"Of course," he said, laughing and spinning her around.

Becky smiled as Henry walked over to her.

"Becky, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, smiling gleefully. He led her onto the floor and they danced in time with the music.

"I must say, Becky."

"Yes?" Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him.

"You look especially beautiful tonight that dress fits you perfectly."

She blushed. "Thank you, Emma made it for me."

"Ah Emma, she didn't come tonight?"

"No."

"No one asked her?"

"I'm sure someone did, but she volunteered to stay home with Katie and she has her own girls."  
"Shame a beautiful girl like her should be out dancing, not tending to children."

She smiled. "I don't think Emma wanted to go. Don't tell anyone but I think she's still slightly in love with Mathew."

"Does he return her feelings?"

Becky shrugged as Henry spun her around. "It doesn't really matter he's engaged to Kirsten. Mathew and Emma were engaged before, but back then Mathew wasn't over his dead fiancé Ingrid so he broke things off with Emma and Emma went away to work for Gilda."

"Sounds like Mathew has more love problems than sense. A man who turns away a woman like Emma is a fool." He smiled. "I believe that _you_, Colleen, and Emma are the three most beautiful women of Colorado Springs."

Becky blushed. "You're too kind. They're both more beautiful than me."

"You underestimate yourself. You are beautiful," he said as the song ended. "I have to check on Mr. Phillips, but I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Yes, good night."

He kissed her hand. "Good night."

Becky ran over to Colleen when Henry was out of sight. "Colleen he said-," she gasped "he said I looked beautiful. He loved the dress. I have to thank Emma tomorrow."

Colleen hugged Becky. "See I told you Emma knew what she was talking about."

"Do you think he likes me?"

Colleen looked at Andrew. Andrew smiled. "My cousin would be a fool not to."

Becky sighed happily.

Michaela pushed open the door and yawned as she heard Sully close the latch.

"Mathew's horse is still here," said Sully, helping Michaela take her cloak off.

"Sully," she whispered, pointing to the dying fire where Mathew lay asleep with Emma in his arms. Michaela walked silently over and saw the open book. She picked the book up and walked back over to Sully."The Baroness doesn't usually put people to sleep."

"Should we leave them?"

"I don't know," she said.

"You go to bed. I'll wake Mathew."

"I'd argue but I'm exhausted." She climbed the stairs and saw Sully crouching down next to Mathew.

Sully placed his hand on Mathew's arm. Mathew opened his eyes shocked at first, but relaxed when he saw Sully. "Bring her upstairs. It's too late for her to go back to Loren's."

Mathew nodded. Sully picked up Lily and carried her upstairs placing her in the cradle that was in Colleen's room. It had Colleen's dolls in it that her grandmother had sent her. He removed the dolls and tucked Lily in before heading towards his bedroom. He lit the lamp and left the door open for Mathew.

Mathew watched Emma sleep for a minute before picking her up and carrying her upstairs. She woke slightly but he whispered soothingly to her before she went back to sleep. He placed her gingerly underneath the covers and tucked her in.

"Mathew," she whispered as he kissed her forehead and pushed back her hair.

"Good night, Emma," he said, closing the door.


	9. The Road Forward

A/N I hope you liked the last chapter here's the next one, this one's a bit short. Please review, if you have any ideas or wishes just let me know.

Emma felt the sunlight tickling her eyelids and realized she wasn't in her own bed as she felt the lace trimmed coverlet. She groaned as she looked at her dress. Lily was still sleeping peacefully. Emma carefully walked towards Dr. Mike's bedroom and saw the door open. Her dress was lying on the rocking chair. Quickly she slipped it on and picked Lily up from the cradle. Sully was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast.

"G'morning, I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up."

Emma smiled, settling Lily down in the highchair. "I never sleep this late. I'm so sorry. Has Cassidy been much of a problem?"

Sully laughed. "No not at all. They're helping Mathew oil the tack." He smiled. "I'm sure she'll be needing a bath when she comes in."

"That's all right. Whenever someone's willing to take Cassidy off my hands I can't complain."

He smiled. "She is a handful."

Emma smiled. "I have to say I admire her for it though."

Sully spooned some oatmeal into a bowl for her. "I hope it's still warm."

"Oh it's fine thank you." She gave a small taste to Lily who ate it greedily. "Did Dr. Mike all ready leave for work?"

"She slept a little later than usual, but its hard to keep her away from the clinic."

"She loves her job. I can understand that. I should be getting to work myself. I'll go see how Mathew's doing."

Sully nodded. Emma picked Lily up and stopped by the coral and showed Lily the horses. "They're pretty aren't they Lily." Lily clapped her tiny hands excitedly. Emma smiled walking into the barn. "Hello!" she called.

"Over here," said Mathew.

Cassidy and Katie were oiling two saddles happily.

"Mommy look!" exclaimed Cassidy, smiling with leather oil all over her face.

Emma laughed. "Wow, you two did a great job. What are you oiling though you or that saddle," said Emma wiping Cassidy's face with a clean cloth. "We have to go now. I'm all ready late for work."

"But I want to stay with Athew!" exclaimed Cassidy.

"Well its time to go home."

"Emma, why don't you let me watch her. She's doing a great job." He gave Cassidy a smile and a wink. "I'll give Katie and Cass a bath before I go into town. I'll drop her off on my way to the clinic."

Emma sighed. "All right, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She gave Cassidy and Katie a kiss. "Be good." She gave Mathew a kiss without thinking. "Bye." She placed Lily in the seat and hooked her horse up to the wagon, praying Mathew didn't come to help. She quickly set off towards town lying Lily in the basket on the floor by her seat.

Mathew watched Emma leave and sighed. "Why'd Emma kiss you?" asked Katie.

"She didn't want me to feel left out since both of you got one," he said, tousling Katie's hair.

"Ohhhh," the two girls said.

They finished up within the hour but it took a couple hours to get them thoroughly washed and to have their clothes dry.

"I promised Michaela we'd meet her for twelve at Grace's."

"Ahh," said Mathew looking at Cassidy's messed hair. "You go ahead. I'll meet you at Grace's. I have feeling I might be another half hour."

Sully laughed. "Sure you don't want help?"

"No Ma'll kill me if you're late."

Sully nodded. "I'll see you in a bit. Say bye to Cassidy, Katie."

Katie yawned. "Bye Cassidy,"

"Bye Katie," said Cassidy yawning too.

"Mathew when's nap?"

"As soon as I get you back to your Ma."

"I tired."

"I bet, you worked really hard today."

Cassidy nodded. Mathew worked through the tangles of her hair before settling on two pig tails tied with two pink ribbons. Satisfied with his handiwork he saddled up his horse and put Cassidy up before he mounted.

"I ride with you?"

"Yea, is that all right?"

"Ugh-huh," she said, yawning again. Mathew held her against him and kicked the horse into a canter. "Is this too fast, Cass?" He looked down when she didn't respond and saw she was all ready asleep. "Guess not."

Loren greeted them when they rode up to the store.

"Shhh," said Mathew dismounting and sliding a sleeping Cassidy off carefully. "She crashed."

"What'd you do give her a whiskey. That girl never sleeps."

Mathew smiled. "Nah, just put her to work." He cradled her in his arms before walking into the store.

Emma was talking with a customer so Loren showed him to the bedroom. Mathew tucked Cassidy in and walked back down stairs taking his hat off. "She should sleep for a bit," he said to Emma.

Emma smiled. "She sure likes you."

He smiled, nodding. "She's a special little girl."

"Thank you for watching her."

"It wasn't a problem. Things have been pretty slow lately so just yell if you need me."

"I will. Thank you."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she whispered, watching him leave reluctantly.

Mathew stopped. "Did you want to join us for lunch?"

"I can't today, I've got to make up for taking the morning off. But tomorrow?"

"All right. I'll come get you at noon tomorrow."

She smiled. "Perfect."

"Emma, I just don't know what color to choose," said Mrs. Gimsdale.

Emma smiled politely. "Well, I think lavender would look lovely with your skin tone."

Mathew gave her a sympathetic look before leaving. He walked to Grace's and was thankful that Dr. Mike didn't question him about last night.

"Dr. Quinn," said Henry. "Mark Trent just came in with a stab wound said his wife did it."

"Oh dear," said Michaela standing up. "Does it appear to be deep?"

"I don't know. He's bleeding a lot, Hank's with him."

Michaela hurried off with Henry towards the clinic.

"I guess I should go see what that's all about," said Mathew placing his fork down.

"Mathew, this just came for you," said Horace, handing him a telegram.

"Who's it from?" asked Sully.

"It's from Kirsten. Says her Aunt's not doing too well. She's not sure if she'll make it through the week."

"That's a shame," said Sully, placing his napkin on his plate. "She must be real upset."

"She is, she says she loves me and can't wait to come home." Mathew folded the paper up and tucked it in his pocket. He sighed, standing up.

"Mathew," said Sully. "Last night."

"Nothing happened."

"I know, you don't need to explain anything to me. I just want you to know it's not too late," said Sully.

"I-I know," said Mathew, looking down at the ground. "It's just," he paused. "Things are best the way they are, changing things now would just mess everything up. I can't go back now." He put his hat on and walked towards the clinic.

Sully sighed. "But can you go forward?"


	10. The Wedding Gift

The next two weeks went by in a frenzy. The holiday excitement was increasing as Thanksgiving was approaching Kirsten and Mathew's impending wedding was soon forgotten with the absence of the bride. Emma smiled as Mathew brought Lily and Cassidy into the store. Lily was awake, but resting comforting in his arms. Cassidy was glued to his leg and chattering about the painting she had done with Miss Dorothy. She leaned back content to watch them as Mathew let Cassidy pick out a candy. Then she looked down at the box in front of her. It was Kirsten's wedding dress she had sewn the last piece of lace on this morning. She pushed it underneath the desk and smiled as Lily started crying.

"All right, I know you're hungry," she said, rocking her and watched as Loren came out with a bottle for Lily. "Thank you, Loren."

"Loren, do you want to join us for lunch?" asked Mathew, paying for the candy.

"Naw, store's too busy. You four go ahead. I'll catch up to you in a bit."

"All right, don't work too hard," said Emma as Mathew helped her with her shawl. "Since when are you taking me to lunch?" asked Emma after they had left.

Mathew smirked. "Are you saying you don't want to come?"

"No."

"Mathew, Emma!" called Dr. Mike, hurrying over. "I have to help Henry at the clinic but would you mind bringing me back something from Grace's?"

"Pecan pie and beef stew?" offered Emma.

"Oh and a slice of corn bread would be perfect. Thank you," said Dr. Mike resting her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Hi, sweetheart," she said stroking Lily's cheek softly. "Well Cassidy I think you've grown another inch over night!"

Cassidy giggled as Mathew tickled her. "I'm going as tall as Mathew!"

Emma laughed. "We'll see. We shouldn't be long Dr. Mike."

"Take your time," she said, smiling as she walked back towards the clinic.

Mathew swung Cassidy up onto his shoulders holding onto her hands tightly as she balanced up top. Grace greeted them at the café and Katie was cutting out cookies with flour all over her face.

"Can I help too?" asked Cassidy.

"First you're going to have lunch," said Emma.

"All right, so what can I get for you munchkin?" she asked Cassidy.

"Chocolate chip cookies!"

"She'll have some stew and I'll have the same," said Emma, settling Lily into her arms with the bottle.

"And how about for you?"

"The lunch special," he said.

"Why'd I even ask," said Grace, sticking the pencil behind her ear.

Mathew helped Cassidy eat her soup and then Cassidy ran off to help cut out gingerbread men.

"She's thriving here. She's changed so much," said Emma, watching her proudly.

"Ma look!" exclaimed Cassidy running over with a disfigured gingerbread man. "I did it!" Cassidy jumped up into Emma's lap getting flour all over her.

"Wow, Cass, you did so well. Now go take him back to Miss Grace so that way she can get him ready for you to decorate!"

"All right!" She skipped back towards Grace and Katie.

Mathew laughed. "Well she got you good."

Emma wiped herself off. "That's for sure."

"You've got-," he paused gently taking out a piece of cookie dough from her hair. "There." His hand lingered on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Matew!" exclaimed Kirsten, running over.

Mathew shot up.

"Kirsten," he said. She hugged him tightly and Mathew wrapped his arms around her in reciprocation.

"My Aunt did not make it, but she sent her love," she said, pulling away. "The wedding in two days. There's so much to do."

"Don't worry, Dr. Mike has everything under control and I have your dress all made," said Emma, picking Lily up.

"May I see?"

"Of course. I just need to bring Dr. Mike her lunch." She stood up. "Cassidy time to go."

Grace smiled. "Emma I'll watch her for a bit. It's been slow anyway. I'll bring her by once they're done decorating."

"Thank you, Grace."

Emma walked with Kirsten towards the store.

"Your baby she is beautiful and so quiet," said Kirsten, smiling.

Emma laughed. "Most of the time. She is an angel though. In a way she's saved my soul. She made me remember what it was to love unconditionally." Emma stroked Lily's cheek gently. "Cassidy and she taught how it felt to be loved unconditionally as well."

"Matew and I cannot wait to have lots of babies," said Kirsten. "He wants them so badly."

Emma smiled kindly. "Well I hope you both are blessed with many children." _The children that Mathew and I could never have, that I'll never have. _Her heart ached belying her smile as she pushed open the door and walked towards her desk. She settled Lily in the bassinet and pulled out the white box from under the desk. Emma handed the package to Kirsten."I hope you like it."

Kirsten gasped as she took off the lid and unfolded the tissue paper. The pristine white lace tumbled out over her arms. Carefully Emma helped her spread it out. Kirsten studied the high lace color with pearl like buttons up the back and a satin bodice that was twirled into rosettes diagonally down the back. The train was made up of more lace and the sleeves were puffed and cinched.

"Try it on," said Emma, leading her behind the partition.

Emma tucked Lily more carefully into the cradle, trying not to dwell upon what was happening. Kirsten emerged like a beautiful decorative doll her porcelain skin so smooth and light matched by her fair blonde hair. Then there was the dress that fit her perfectly, which Emma thanked God for because every stitch into the cloth had been like a stitch into her own heart.

"Does it feel all right?" asked Emma.

"I have never worn anything so beautiful, thank you," said Kirsten, hugging her tightly.

Emma hugged Kirsten back briefly before pulling away. "I wasn't sure if you needed a veil or not."

"No I will wear a bridal wreath it is customary in my country."

Lily started crying. "I have to change her but do you need help getting out of the dress?"

Kirsten shook her head, disappearing behind the partition again. Emma felt the tears slip from her eyes as she changed Lily's diaper and wrapped her up in a blanket again. She dabbed her eyes with the edge of the blanket before going back out to help Kirsten. She found Kirsten lying the dress back into the box and touching the lace gingerly.

"I must pay," said Kirsten. "It is too much."

"It's my wedding gift," said Emma.

"It is still too much."

Emma sighed she knew Kirsten did not even have close to the money that the materials alone had cost.

"I give you ten dollars."

"Kirsten, I was happy to do it."

"Please, I did not have a mother or sisters to make me a dress. I have no family, no friends. You should hate me yet you made me this and its beautiful. Please."

"One day you'll do something nice for me and we'll call it even. The bride does not pay for her own gift."

"I can never make something as nice as this. Please take the money," she said, holding it out.

"No, just take good care of him," said Emma as Loren walked in.

"Sorry I am interrupting?" he asked.

"No, I must get back to work. You will come tomorrow, no?"

"I'll try I have a lot of work to do," said Emma.

"Thank you for being my friend," said Kirsten hugging her again. "Good day, Mr. Bray."

Loren watched the delicate form of a girl leave and in her wake he saw the tears breaking through Emma's eyes. Emma quickly swiped them from her face and picked up a pile of clothes. He shook his head and opened the doors for customers.


	11. Last Chance

Emma sat on her bed and looked at her armoire of dresses trying to decide which to wear. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Emma, pulling on her robe.

"Colleen I was hoping you'd help me get ready. This dress just isn't fitting right."

Emma opened the door and gasped at the sight of Colleen in what appeared to be a pink cotton sack.

"Who made this?"

"Kirsten picked it out in Denver when she was tending to her Aunt."

"I know traditionally the bridesmaids aren't supposed to outshine the bride, but I think this is taking that a little too far."

Emma laughed. "Come on, let's see what we can do."

The two walked down stairs laughing as Colleen almost tripped on the hem of the dress.

"All right, so a pair of high heeled boots," said Emma reaching for a pair of white boots with a good heel on them from Loren's stock. "Then how about," she searched her ribbons and found a wide light pink ribbon that matched Colleen's dress. Quickly she tied it around Colleen's waist doing the bow in the back. "I hope she didn't pay much for this," said Emma, fussing with the neckline. She quickly stitched a bit of extra lace she had left over around the edge creating some symmetry. "All right, that's better." She spun Colleen around to face the mirror.

"Oh, thank you," said Colleen, wrapping her arms around Emma. "At least I won't trip over it anymore." They both laughed. "Now we need to get you ready."

"Colleen I don't think I'll be going."

"Emma if you don't go you'll never have closure."

Emma sighed. "I don't have anything appropriate to wear."

Colleen took her hand and ran with her up the stairs back into Emma's bedroom. "What about this?" she asked, pulling out a beautiful rose colored dress adorned with bits of lace. "Its perfect. You'll be stunning."

"What are you playing at Colleen Cooper?" asked Emma changing into the dress.

Colleen smiled. "You should feel gorgeous today, it'll make you feel better. I promise."

Emma sighed pulling on the dress and sitting down so Colleen could do her hair. The two laughed as they recanted stories about the previous town weddings.

Dr. Mike knocked on Loren's store door. "Colleen? Emma? Loren?"

"Come in, Dr. Mike," said Loren, straightening his tie. "They're upstairs."

Michaela smiled. "Thank you," she climbed the first step and paused. "How's she doing Loren?"

Loren sighed. "That's the first time I've heard her laugh since Kirsten came back."

Michaela sighed. "The past couple weeks I saw Mathew change and I thought," she took a deep breath "I truly thought that he had changed his mind."

Loren sighed. "A man can change his mind but that doesn't mean he's going to go back on a promise."

"Even for love?"

Loren shrugged walking back towards the shelves to dust. Michaela climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on the door that once had been Dorothy's.

"Emma, its Dr. Mike."

"Ma!" exclaimed Colleen opening the door laughing.

"Well, you look a sight better," said Dr. Mike, kissing Colleen's forehead. "You look beautiful."

"And Emma?" asked Colleen, standing back to reveal Emma in a exquisite Parisian dress. The pink cotton like silk was tight in the bodice with puffed sleeves cuffed at the elbow with lace dangling down to her wrists. Emma picked up her shawl and draped it over her shoulders.

"Do I look all right, Dr. Mike?"

"Oh Emma, you look beautiful. I'm so proud of you. I know this has been trying for you and I underestimated you Emma." Emma looked at Dr. Mike confused. "The way you've shown Kirsten so much kindness when you've been in so much pain. I don't even know if I could have done that." Michaela sighed. "What I'm trying to say, although not too eloquently, is that you've become part of our family, maybe not the way you had originally planned, but we've all grown to love you and you'll always have a place with us."

Colleen put around Emma and squeezed her. "You're like the big sister I've always wanted, you know that."

Emma laughed. "And you're the little sister I always wanted as well. I never thought that I would find a family that would love me, but you've given me that and I think I'm the better for it." She felt tears in her eyes and Michaela held her tightly.

"We do love you," she said, stroking Emma's cheek.

Colleen smiled, hugging Emma as well, wishing things had been different and knowing those wishes wouldn't change a thing. "I have to go see how Kirsten's doing, but I'll see you at the wedding."

Emma nodded. Michaela helped Emma pick up the room. "Is Loren taking you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I should check on Kirsten."

"I should probably go and make sure her dress doesn't need any altering."

"Emma," Dr. Mike rested her hand on Emma's arm "go play with your girls in the meadow. You've gone above and beyond, no one expects anything more."

Emma nodded. "Sully has the girls doesn't he?"

"Yea, they're playing with wolf in the meadow last time I looked."

"All right. I'll go see how Sully's surviving." They walked down together. "Loren, I'm going over the meadow-."

"I'll meet you there in an hour. Store's too busy," said Loren talking to another customer.

Michaela shrugged. "At least business is doing well."

Emma nodded. "He's so busy, but he seems to enjoy it."

"Loren likes making money."

Emma laughed. "Don't we all."

They walked arms linked together towards the clinic where Kirsten was getting ready.

"I'll see you in an hour," said Dr. Mike, walking inside.

Emma hurried over to the meadow. Brian and Sully were playing with Katie and Cassidy. Wolf was chasing them about barking happily.

"Emma, you look beautiful," said Brian.

"Thanks Brian. You look very handsome yourself. Is Cass, behaving?"

"Yea, she's not too bad-," said Brian as Cassidy and Katie tackled him to the ground.

"Mathew took Lily for a walk. He headed out behind the church."

Emma sighed. "Guess I should go check on them."

Sully nodded.

Emma walked towards the back of the church listening to the wind whip against the clapboards of the sturdy building. She saw Mathew standing by the school on top of the hill. She trudged over to him and watched him cradle Lily in his arms. The thick white blanket wrapped around her securely.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," his voice was as unsteady as the breaking of the wind. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

"Well, I wasn't too sure either but Dr. Mike and Colleen talked me into it." She pulled the blanket higher up around Lily. "Are you nervous?"

He nodded. "Yea. I keep changing my mind."

"You're doing the right thing Mathew. You've got the girl who'll get you back on your plan."

"I'm not so sure I want that plan anymore," he said, scrunching his hat.

Emma took a deep breath letting the wind tussle her curls in the breeze. "Plans are good. Plans keep things simple."

"Plans change," said Mathew, holding Emma's hand. "I want you."

She shook her head. "You want your own children and I can't give you that." She studied his face and held his gaze as he shook his head in denial. "I'm not going to stay at home and have dinner ready for you every night while I'm chasing about a bunch of our kids. Firstly, because I can't have children and secondly because I have my own business. I love you," she felt the tears burning her lids as she rested her eyes shut for a moment "but we're best as friends."

He should his head adamantly. "I know you're wrong."

"That girl needs you more than I do Mathew. She can give you more and she loves you more." Emma turned facing away from the wind. "I'm not good like her. Just don't change anything." She hurried away lifting her skirts as she ran.

Mathew looked down at Lily as she slept comfortably in his arms. "You'd be mine," he said, kissing Lily's head. Her eyes fluttered open and she cooed gently. "But your Ma's so stubborn, she won't let that happen." He sighed. "Perhaps she's right, I'm going to hurt Kirsten so much."

"Mathew," called Sully. Mathew walked over, rubbing Lily's back gently. "Time to go in. Dr. Mike says Colleen and Kirsten are on their way over." They walked in together and Sully touched Mathew's arm. "Last chance."

Mathew sighed watching as the doors opened and Colleen and Kirsten walked in. Colleen was talking softly to Kirsten. The guests grew quiet and all admired the bride.

"I'll take her," said Brian.

Mathew kissed the top of Lily's head. "I love you," he whispered, handing her over to Brian. Brian looked for Emma and couldn't find her.

"Brian," said Michaela, taking Lily from him.

Cassidy was sitting next to Katie and they were playing with their dolls.

Mathew looked at Kirsten and smiled. "You look beautiful," he said.

"You look handsome."

"Shall we begin?" said the Reverend, starting the service.

"Do you Mathew Cooper take Kirsten VanLeuwn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mathew looked at the door expecting Emma to walk in, but after what felt like minutes the door stayed tightly shut.

"Mathew?"

He shook his head. "I do."

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Mathew bent down and kissed Kirsten gently, pulling away.

The recessional music began and the couple quickly exited the church heading towards Grace's as people through rice at them. He saw Emma amongst the well wishers. Mathew watched her throw a fistful of a rice and greet them warmly.

"Congratulations," she said, kissing Kirsten's cheek. "You look beautiful."

He watched her talk with Colleen and Dr. Mike, but when they reached Grace's she disappeared. He was quickly swept up in the festivities and Kirsten made him make well good use of the dance floor.

Loren sighed noticing Emma's absence. He folded his napkin and excused himself walking towards the store. He opened the door and saw her sewing steadily in her chair. Nothing was expressed on her face besides fierce determination and pain as she stabbed the dress with the needle and hit her finger on the other end, but she kept sewing. Closing the door, he stood watching her until she looked up. He admired her strength but like everything else in life there was a time and a place for strength as well as indulgence.

"Come here," he said, taking Emma into her arms and holding her as she wept into his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly to her. "No one can be strong all the time. That was a great thing you did, my sweet girl." He held her in his arms until the sky grew dark and thick with the chill of the night, but the music from the wedding still danced in the air.

"It sounds like the party's winding down. Why don't we go on over and get one dance in?"

She wiped her eyes. "I must look horrible."

"You look beautiful and I know you love to dance."

Emma sighed. "All right just one dance." Loren wrapped his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze as they walked over. They stepped back into the party without much notice. A soft waltz was playing and Loren adeptly guided her about the floor until the music faded and the Reverend's voice could be heard.

"Now it is time to send our lovely couple off with the last activity of the night the bouquet and garter throwing. So single gentlemen please gather round."

The men rushed over as Mathew threw the garter. Mathew smiled as Henry caught it and raised it in the air.

"Now ladies," said the Reverend.

All the girls flocked towards Kirsten and Loren pushed Emma into the mix. Kirsten threw the bouquet hard and Emma walked right into. Emma groaned holding it up. Kirsten hugged her and laughed.

"See you are next."

Emma forced herself to smile as they waved goodbye to Mathew and Kirsten who were headed to Denver for a couple nights.

"Its tradition," she heard a voice say. "She turned around and saw Henry holding out his hand. "May I have this last dance?"

Emma smiled. "Yes."

She was happy that the song was a reel and laughed as Henry twirled her about and told her funny stories from his medical school years.

Mathew looked back at the scene and felt his heart turn as he saw Emma laughing and dancing with Henry. Kirsten's voice forced him to turn back around.

As the dance ended the guests began to vacate, but Henry walked Emma towards the bridge, continuing the conversation.

Emma sighed leaning against the railing.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. Have you been hiding from me?"

"No I just couldn't think of a unsuspicious ailment to come down with," she teased.

"You don't have to be sick to come see me, but a headache would work."

Emma laughed. "And why haven't you come seen me. You could have used a new vest for the wedding."

"What you don't like this one? This happens to be my favorite?" he said, looking down at the cranberry brocade vest.

"Its fine if you want to look like your grandfather," she said, running away.

He chased after her and grabbed her around the waist stopping her.

She laughed as he spun her around. "Come on we'd better get back. I've pawned Lily off on Colleen for long enough."

He held out his arm for her and she took it laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing you're just so formal most of the time. Before was the first time I saw you act-," she paused, searching for the word.

"Capricious."

"I was gong to say juvenile but that works too," she teased.

"Ahh," he said, staring out at the town.

"Becky's very lucky to have you," said Emma when they reached Grace's. "At least I get you as friend. Thank you for the dance." She walked over to Colleen who was helping clean up.

A/N That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed them. I know its not much but now the story is going to go somewhere. And there'll be more Sully and Dr. Mike in the next few chapters as well. Please review and thanks for reading.


	12. A Mother's Sleepless Night

Hey!

So I haven't updated this story in forever, and I am not even sure if anyone still wants to read it. I'm going to put up a few chapters, and, if you guys are still interested, then post some reviews and I'll be happy to finish it.

Thanks,

Ciara

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DQMW characters.

Michaela looked over at a sleeping Sully and envied him. "Nice that someone is getting to sleep," she muttered softly. Their baby was kicking up a storm inside her. She sighed pushing the covers off. That wasn't what had woken her up before the sun. Rather it was the_ lack_ of fight in one of her grown sons who was now honeymooning in Denver. She rolled over, restless, but trying to fall back to sleep.

"Oh, Mathew," she whispered, getting up and staring out at the window. She looked down at their family portrait and wondered what was going through his head. She felt Sully's hands around her.

"Is the baby keeping you up?"

"No," said Michaela leaning into him. "No… not the baby."

Sully rubbed her hands that were resting on top of her protruding stomach. "You know he's a man now, and he had to make his own decision. Kirsten will make a good wife. He will be happy."

Michaela shook her head. "No, he'll be contented. It isn't the same, Sully." She walked over to the dying fire and stoked it. "I want him to have a love like ours."

"Michaela," he whispered softly.

She looked at him. That was the voice he always used whenever she was being stubborn or unreasonable. If he wasn't so well intentioned, she would yell at him for being patronizing. He loved her and as he cupped her face, she tried to listen and relax.

He stroked her cheek gently and kissed her lips. "You can't change this. He'll find his way with the help of the Spirits. He just has to listen." He massaged her back. "You raised him, and we taught him what was right and wrong, now he needs to make his own mistakes."

"He's made so many mistakes."

Sully laughed. "And you haven't?"

She whipped around and gave him a stern look before laughing. "I know. I've made enough for all of us, but it's just hard."

"If Emma can let him go, so he will be happy in the life that he wants, then I think we should try to do the same."

Michaela nodded and thought of Emma with those two young girls and a business. Then she saw her eyes as Mathew walked hand in hand with an exuberant Kirsten into the awaiting carriage. Her eyes were brimming with pain, but her bright smile and happy wave made a nice façade for the truth that brewed in her eyes. "Sully, how can she? If I had to watch you marry someone else, I would die. How did she do it?" She rubbed her aching temple. "I know…she loves him, and she wants him to be happy."

Sully undid Michaela's braid and ran his hands through her hair. Michaela sighed as he massaged her scalp.

"Do you really believe that?" Michaela sat down on the floor with some help from Sully and he let her lean into him as he massaged away the tension from the past weeks.

"Isn't that what you said before? What else could it be?"

"I think she didn't fight because she didn't think she stood a chance and that Kirsten deserved to win."

"That's absurd!" exclaimed Michaela and then she thought back to her conversation with Emma after church. "I regret how I treated her when Mathew brought her home."

"Michaela, none of this is your fault. Let's go back to bed. None of this stress is good for the baby."

"I'm going to read downstairs and make a cup of tea. You go back to bed. I have some cases I need to look over as well. The clinic is getting too small for my patients." She yawned.

"You need to rest," said Sully, helping her up.

"I'll make some chamomile tea. I should fall asleep. A few more weeks, and we'll have our son."

"You think it's a boy?" asked Sully. His face lit up.

Michaela only grinned and walked down stairs.

Sully smiled happily and drifted off to sleep for another few minutes.

A/N Please Review :)


	13. Falling to Begin

A/N. Thank you all for your reviews! Here's a little more.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Emma woke up and shot up as Cassidy jumped on her stomach.

"Cassidy!" she admonished. Cassidy giggled happily. Emma looked out at the bright light in the street and groaned. The sun was up. "Go downstairs and see if Mr. Bray is up and then we'll have breakfast." She saw the bouquet by her bed and realized yesterday hadn't been a nightmare. Mathew was married.

"Mr. Bray made breakfast."

Emma laughed. "He did? Is the kitchen on fire?" Emma picked up Lily and started getting the girls ready until she smelled smoke. Rushing down the stairs with Lily in her arms and Cassidy behind her, she saw Loren putting out a small fire in the stove.

"Loren, what are you doing!" asked Emma.

"What's it look like I'm doing. I'm cooking."

"Cooking? It looks more like you're trying to start a fire." Cassidy giggled.

"You think this is funny. Well I'll-," he started chasing Cassidy around the store while Emma cleaned up. Loren came back with Cassidy in his arms. "Is it salvageable?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and held up the remains of burnt biscuit. "That depends how do you like your biscuits or coal for breakfast?"

Loren wrinkled his face and looked at Cassidy who wrinkled her nose as well. "It doesn't look very good does it? Come on. Let's go see Miss Grace."

"You take Cassidy, and we'll be right over. I just need to get dressed." She pulled on a teal skirt and a white lace blouse, pulling a matching teal ribbon through her hair and hurrying out the door with Lily. If she left Cassidy alone with Loren, he'd let her eat whatever she wanted for breakfast. Colleen and Brian were sitting with Loren. Cassidy and Katie were helping Grace make pies

"Where's Evan?" asked Emma walking up to Grace, tousling Katie's curls. "G'Morning Miss Katie."

"Emma!" she exclaimed, hugging Emma's legs.

"Sully and Robert E have him for the day. They went fishing, but Katie doesn't like fishing so she's staying here with me." Grace poured Emma a cup of coffee. "You go sit and relax. I got these two."

"Thanks, Grace," said Emma, tickling Lily who giggled happily. She picked up the coffee and joined the others. "So where are Dr. Mike and Andrew?"

"Oh, they had to make a house call up at the Newman's homestead. They should be back by lunch," explained Colleen. "I promised Ma that I'd look after the clinic. Henry's got the day off. So Brian promised to help me look after Katie since I can't do both." She arched her eyebrow at Brian and gave him a commanding look. "Right, Brian?"

"Yea, I guess," he said, stabbing his eggs.

Emma laughed. "Brian, why don't you catch up with Sully and Robert E? I'll watch the kids. It'll be a slow day anyway. Tuesdays always are."

"Really!" He grabbed his hat. "Thanks, Emma." He rushed off before she could change her mind.

Loren laughed. "And with that I'll take me cue. Have a nice day ladies."

"Why don't I take the girls for the morning and then you can come by around lunch time," said Emma.

"I'll bring lunch," said Colleen, standing up. "Then, this afternoon when Ma's back. I'll take the girls." Colleen leaned over the baby carriage and tickled Lily. "It'll be fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It'll give me practice."

"Colleen, are you?"

Colleen laughed nervously. "Oh, no. Not yet, but Andrew and I hope maybe sometime next year we can try."

Emma smiled. "You'll make a great Ma."

"Thanks," she picked Lily up. "You already are." Emma blushed.

"Thank you. I love them dearly. Watching your, Ma-."

Colleen smiled. "She's a hard act to follow. She's was so good taking us all in." She looked over at Katie. "I think she would have four more if she could!"

Emma gave a disheartened smile. "If she could," she sighed. "She's so wonderful."

"What's wrong Emma?"

"I just," she looked down. "I just…looking at your Ma. It makes me wish that _I could_."

Colleen squeezed her hand. "You never know. Miracles happen."

Emma laughed. "That would be some miracle, Colleen Cooper. The miraculous conception if there ever was one."

Colleen smiled. "I think your knight-in-shining armor is going to walk through that door any second!"

"Did someone call my name?" teased Henry.

"You are hardly a knight?"

"Of course. I am. I save damsels in distress."

"Where's your armor and white horse then?" asked Colleen.

Emma placed the bottle in Lily's mouth. "And, we damsels are quite capable of saving ourselves."

"Oh really," said Henry.

The clock chimed faintly from the bank. "Oh no. I have an appointment. Emma I'll be by at lunch."

"Colleen, why don't I bring them out to the homestead around 1? They can take naps and maybe your Ma, you, and me can all just relax for a bit. It's a beautiful day."

"I don't know about the clinic though," said Colleen.

"I can be in town in case there's an emergency this afternoon. If you'll give me the morning," Henry grinned at Emma.

"Deal," she said, grinning back at the thought of Henry dealing with Katie, Cassidy, and Lily.

Colleen and Emma gave each other knowing looks. "I'll let Ma know," said Colleen hurrying off.

"So how about we go down by the river and have our breakfast?" asked Henry.

"Sure, Katie and Cassidy love the water."

Henry had taken a seat and Cassidy came running over spraying flour over him as she showed Emma the hearts of pie crust she was cutting. Henry brushed off the flour.

"Maybe the meadow is better?" offered Henry. "I'll go get a kite from Mr. Bray."

"Whatever you think is best." Emma smiled, watching Henry go off. He had no idea what he was in for. Katie and Cassidy were entranced in making their pie, and Emma could see a competition brewing between the two.

Henry came back with a picnic basket and a kite. While Lily took her morning nap, Henry played with the girls. Emma sat back watching him. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He left Katie with the kite and Cassidy chasing after it.

"You are doing well with the," said Emma as he sat down.

"My secret," he said, pulling a bag of candy out of his pocket.

Emma laughed. "That does work."

"You are Helen of Troy," he said, staring at her. "The most beautiful woman in the world."

Emma laughed. "Stop it."

A gentleman rode over to them. He was in dark blue jeans and a dusty white shirt. He dismounted, taking his hat off.

"Morning, do you happen to know where I can find a room?"

"The Golden Nugget is over there," said Emma pointing.

"Thank you." He remounted and rode off.

Emma stared after him, wondering who he was. Henry was going on about surgeries he had performed back in Boston.

"How about dinner?"

"Dinner? Doesn't lunch come first?" asked Emma.

"Yes, but I hear your spoken for lunch so I'm requesting dinner."

"Tonight? I'm going to be busy completing orders."

"You wouldn't make a man eat his dinner alone, now would you?"

Becky walked over to them. "Morning," she said cheerily.

Emma saw the dreamy look in Becky's eyes as she stared down at Henry. "Becky, Henry was just saying how he hated having dinner alone. Are you free this evening?"

"Yes. I am, but I don't-."

"Nonsense. What could be better than taking a beautiful girl like you to dinner. Wouldn't you agree, Henry?"

He looked up at Becky. "Would you like to accompany me to Miss Grace's this evening for dinner?"

Becky nodded. "That would be lovely."

Emma stood up. "Excuse me. The girls are wandering off."

She picked up Lily and ran after the girls, who were chasing after the kite near the woods. They were starting to climb a tree after their kite.

"Girls, get down!" she exclaimed. Cassidy kept climbing. "Cassidy! Get down from there."

Cassidy obstinately kept climbing ignoring Emma.

"Cassidy Claire stop."

Cassidy finally looked down and sheer horror swept over her face, seeing how high she was. "Mama!" she whimpered. "Get me down."

"I'll get Uncle Henry," said Katie.

"Mama!" screamed Cassidy, sobbing.

"No, he's too far." Emma placed Lily on the ground. "Katie, you watch Lily."

Emma started to climb up the tree, but her skirt kept getting caught. She kicked off her skirt and kept climbing. "Hold on. Cassidy be brave." Emma grabbed the quivering Cassidy. "Now wrap your arms around my neck." Cassidy clung to her and Emma reached for the lower branch when she heard it crack. She felt herself falling and hoped it wasn't too far, landing with a thud on her back. She muffled a sob, and Cassidy quickly got off of her.

She heard hurried footsteps and the gentleman from before was kneeling next to her.

"Are you OK, ma'am?"

"Mama, you're not dressed," said Cassidy, point to Emma's bloomers.

Emma shot up and reached for her skirt. The man handed it to her.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, pulling on the skirt.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, extending his hand to help her up. She had twisted her ankle in the fall. She tried to walk but her ankle gave out. "Let me help you," he put his arm around her waist.

"I'm Emma. That's Cassidy and that's Katie. Oh, and Lily."

Katie was holding onto Lily. "She's heavy."

"Jay," he said, taking Lily with his free arm from Katie.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for your help. The clinic is just over that hill if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Colleen saw them coming through the window. "Emma! What happened?"

"A tree and I tangoed." Cassidy looked at the ground and Colleen helped Emma inside.

Jay stayed outside with the girls.

"I climbed the tree," whispered Cassidy. "I hurt Mama." She started crying.

"Hey, hey no tears. Your mama will be fine. Is your Pa around here?"

"He's dead," said Cassidy, sobbing even more.

Jay grimaced, realizing he had just made matters worse. He lifted Cassidy onto his lap. "What would make you feel better? A hot chocolate? A cookie? A pony?"

Cassidy shook her head, crying.

"Let's try the hot chocolate. Katie, where do we go?"

Katie pointed around the corner to Grace's.

Grace saw them coming. "Afternoon, are you a friend of Miss Emma's?"

"No ma'am. She just had an accident. She's at the clinic."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But, this little one is scared. Thinks it's her fault."

"Now, Cassidy. Dry those tears, and sit down. I have a pie to show you."

"My pie?" whispered Cassidy.

Grace smiled. "Yes, yours. Yours is done too Katie."

Jay sat with Lily in his lap and smiled at the beautiful baby girl. Grace came over with a cup of coffee.

"Are you from around here?"

"No ma'am. I'm not. My grandfather just recently passed, and I came down for the funeral. He lived about thirty miles or so from here."

"What was his name?"

"Danforth." Robert E had joined them with Sully and Brian now.

"Danforth," repeated Robert E.

"Wasn't he a miner? Owned a mill too?" asked Sully.

"Yes, he did."

"I met him once or twice. His son was a lawyer though," said Sully.

"Yes, sir. He is."

"What do you do?" asked Grace, cutting him a piece of pie.

"I'm in law and politics ma'am."

"Oh, really?" Grace arched an eyebrow. "We don't get too many lawyers round here."

"That's a good thing, ma'am. We aren't the best breed."

Grace laughed. "I never said that."

Sully eyed him as Emma and Colleen came round the corner. Emma was on crutches.

"Emma, what happened?" asked Brian.

"Cassidy climbed a tree after a kite and I climbed after her, but fell on the way down."

After retelling the story, ten more times, and Becky and Henry finally returning. Emma was ready to relax at the homestead. Michaela insisted that Emma come home with them for the evening. Loren agreed.

"Thank you for your help again," said Emma as Jay helped her into the wagon.

"It was no problem."

"Are you staying around here for long?"

"I'm not sure. It's nice here."

"You must want to get back to your family for Thanksgiving next week."

"My father is in California with his wife. My grandfather was my only family left."

"I'm sorry."

Michaela smiled. "You're welcome to spend Thanksgiving here. The town puts on quite the feast!"

He smiled. "Thank you for the offer."

Emma laughed. "You better say yes now. Dr. Mike won't take no for an answer."

"Unless you have business back home, we wouldn't want to keep you."

"No, not until after the holidays."

"Then, it's settled."

Emma and Colleen waved goodbye.

"Well he's quite handsome," said Colleen to Emma.

"Yes," remarked Emma, staring out at the trees. She didn't want to feel anything for anyone ever again. She had her children that was enough.


End file.
